A New Era of Victory
by Luna23111
Summary: Since Dina was little, she always wanted to be a hero like the boy that saved the world from the alien Guhnash. Later on in life, she stared to follow another dream. She wanted to become the greatest fossil fighter in the world. With her childhood friend, Todd, at her side they entered the Caliosteo cup together. But little did she know her old dream would come true.
1. The Adventure Begins

**Chapter One: The Adventure Begins!**

**Hello fanfiction lovers! It's me Luna23111! This is my first chapter of many.**

**A special thanks 2 pokemonlover417 and ShayminMarx for inspiring me So if you like it please tell me. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Dina's P.O.V**

Hi my name is Dina Takahashi, I'm 13 years old, and my dream is to become a world famous Fossil Fighter. I had this dream ever since I was young. So enough about me let's get to the story.

I've known my friend Todd ever since I was born. We went to the same school, did mostly everything together, we're both interested in becoming Fossil Fighters but the thing that separated us was our personalities and hobbies.

Todd was a very open-headed kid, he was very hyper, and was sometimes just playing weird. He enjoyed everything but sports and was easily scared. Sometimes I really think something is bothering him but I just can't get him to spill. On the other hand, I'm a very out going person that faces danger with no problems. Everyone knows me as the girl with no fears and that's a fact. I enjoy everything including stunts and sports and anything that involves action.

That's not the point I'm here today though. Todd heard that there were viviasaurs at the top of this mountain so he asked me to come along and of course I said yes.

Oh and if you don't know what Vivosaurs are, they are dinosaurs that were revived from fossil and that have special abilities. Then people use their Vivosaurs to battle one another in what is called a fossil battle. Their names are also shortened. For example Aero for Aerosteon.

"Hey Dina, How long are you going to stare at the scenery, Huh?" Todd yelled. I turned around to look at him. " Dammit Todd can't you wait!" " No I can't so hurry over here!" he said impatiently.

I ran towards the impatient little brat. " Next time don't invite me if you can't be patient!" " Sorry I'm just so exited!" Todd said. " It's okay, just don't rush me, ok." I said. " Well since we are on the same page now…" Todd started to slowly step away from me little by little and then ran of. At the time I was thinking **what the fuck!** He then turned around and yelled, " Race you to the top!" I quickly got up to him and said, " Your on!"

About 5 min later, we made it to the top. And yes I won the race since I was so athletic.

" No fair, you're like an Olympic runner!" Todd said out of breath. "Actually it is fair Todd, cause you got an early start." I said. "Not the point!" he shot back.

After Todd started to breathe normally he said, " Hey where are the vivosaurs! I think someone lied to me!" " You think!" I said. " So you're telling me I came with you and ran up the mountain for nothing!" I said yelling at him and walking towards him. " Well pretty much." He said to me worried. At that moment I picked him up by the shirt. " Dina Please calm down!" he said with a scared expression. I ignored him and put my fist up. " DINA PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Todd screamed while trying to get away. I was about to punch him when all of a sudden, a piece of brush near by shook. So I dropped Todd on the ground and walked closer to see what it was.

" Dina what are you doing?" Todd said while dusting himself off. " Shh! I'm trying to see what's behind the brush." I replied. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" Todd shouted.

At the same moment, the brush shook vilonlently and a blur of blew shot out. I stopped and stared at it. Todd then yelled nervously, " Th-th-that's an… ALLOSAURUS!" Todd Shouted in fear. " Todd just calm down we can ta…" " RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! TAKE HER NOT ME! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!" Todd cried out. (Thinking: What the hell is wrong with him and did he really just say what I think he did! I swear If we live Todd is gonna pay :( ) I ran after Todd yelling, " Wait up you little brat! I swear Todd if we live your dead meat! " We finally stopped when we reached a cliff. " Todd get behind me!" I hollered at the terrified young boy. "WHAT ARE YOU INSANE!" he screeched at me. " No! I just don't want to go down without a fight." I was about to charge at the beast when I heard a screech but this time it wasn't Todd. "EEEK! A Petredon!" Todd yelled. I turned to see a man the looked a lot like a cowboy mixed in with Indiana Jones yelling, " Jump on both of ya'!" Todd looked at him like if he were insane. The man then yelled, " Get a move on now!" At that moment I ran towards Todd, grabbed his arm, and jumped in the direction of the flying viviasaur. Todd was screaming for his life and to tell you the truth it was funny as hell. Once we were on, the man flew off and yelled, " YEEE-HAAA! Hold on, Partners".

" You folks all right?" He asked us sighing. " Yeah we're all right." We both replied. He then flew us to base of the mountain. When we finally reached our start point (Where we started at the beginning) Todd let out a huge gasp, " OMFG! YOUR JOE!" Todd hollered.

The man smiled, "Yep, that's me. Surprised you know my handle, kid." " Who wouldn't know you! Your one of the greatest fossil fighters in the world! And your skills are legendary!" Todd said happily but amazed.

" OMFG, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'M TALKING TO THE JOE WILDWEST! THIS IS LIKE THE GREATEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!" Todd said sounding like an obsessed loser. (Thinking: What life loser. Hahahaha)" Todd come the hell down, you are scaring him." I said. " Oh I'm so sorry, I must sound like a complete nerd." Todd said.

Joe then smiled, " No not at all partner, Nice to meet ya' by the way." " Oh I almost forgot, thanks for saving us, Mr. Wildwe-, " I said before being interrupted.

"GGGRRRRAAAAAHHH!"

We all turned around and saw the Allo coming around the corner and behind it was a Krypto. " OH NO NOT AGAIN!" Todd screamed. "It looks like the Allo brought a friend." Joe said. " Well that's not good." I said. " Thanks Ms. Obvious!" Todd shot back at me. I looked at him with an I'm gonna kill you expression. He slowly stepped away from me.

"Well it's your lucky day partner." Joe said to Todd. "What do you mean?" Todd replied confused. " Well you're gonna fight them and I'll even loan ya my dino medals." Joe continued, " So what ya say, small fry?" " Uh… well… OOOHHHH, MY SOMATCH HURTS SO BAD! I don't think I can so let Dina fight." Todd said. " What? Why?" I said. "Sorry Dina I can't fight. My stomach hurts, it must have been the rotten banana I ate. OOOHH! OOOWW!" " So, small fry it looks like it's up to you. What do you say?" Joe asked me. " Well if Todd can't fight I will!" I replied. " Well okay then, since there's two pick two medals of your choice. Pick whichever one strikes yer' fancy." he pulled them out of his bag and handed them to me.

I had to pick two. There was an Aeros, which is pretty cool, but Toba looks like it would have a better defense and he did say it was very fashion forward or maybe Tsintao or Dimetro? But then I saw the Aeros and Toba medals shine for a moment. That's when I knew those were meant for me.

"Ill take Aeros and Toba." I said confidently. " Great choice those are the two best ones I have besides Dimetro and if pared up they can't lose." Joe told me. " "By the way remember that once you throw the medal, the vivosaur will be unleashed then it depends on how you wish to attack and battle. Oh and the stronger the connection between you and your viviasaurs the better the battle. So go out there and show them who's boss and please have fun, ya hear." Joe told me before stepping back. "Ok!" I replied.

I then turned and face the two angry vivosaurs and then threw both medals. When I threw them, the medals began to glow and then the glow turned into the Aeros and Toba. "Then let the battle begin!" I said to the vivosaurs. "GRAAAAAH!" all the vivosaurs growled.

" Ok then. Aeros use Wind Bla-!" I was about to order. Then at that moment I heard Joe scream, " Get back here!" All of sudden a vivosaur we a sail on it's back attacked the Allo. It then stood in front of my two vivosaurs. That's when I noticed it was the Dimetro. It looked at me and smiled. " Okay then looks like I have three viviasaurs now." Then out of the blue, the Allo and Krypto attacked but luckily, the three viviasaurs dogged the attack. " Toba! Use Toba Drop on Krypto." I commanded. Then the long neck stomped all-over the enemy. Again, the Allo tried to attack but my vivosaurs were to fast. " Now Aeros use wind blast and Dimetro use Dimetro fang." I commanded. At that moment the two angry vivosaurs returned to their medals and the fight was over. So you can tell the other three did the same.

" Great Job, kiddo!" Joe said, retrieving the medal. " You took both of them down with no problem! I think you have the potential to be a great fossil fighter."

" Dina that was so cool!" Todd screamed in amazement. " You took them down like a pro! You're the best!"

" Yeah it was nothing! But…. Didn't you have a stomach ache?" I said looking suspiciously at the boy. "Uh…. Well… you see…. Never mind me, you were so cool!" Todd said.

"I agree with 'ya, partner! " Joe said, looking at the viviasaur medals in his hand, "This here Allosaurus and Krypto were abandoned by cruel fighters that didn't want them! Reckon' that's why they had his shorts in a bunch which led to the reason why the Allo almost ate you two earlier."

We both turned to face Joe, "Vivosaurs are meant to be with people they can trust. If they're abandoned, they go all wild and their true nature emerges. In fact, that's why I'm here," he continued, "The Fighters Association asked me to round up any rouge Viviasaurs."

Then he stopped and turned to us, "Aw shucks, where are my manners? You know this already, but I'm Joe Wildwest, and I'm a Fossil Fighter."

I introduced myself, "I'm Dina Takahashi I'm hoping to one day become a famous Fossil Fighter and a-!" I stopped. "And a what!" Joe and Todd asked. " Uh... Well... Never mind!" I said sweat dropping.

"Ok that was weird, but I'm Todd Yamamoto. Dina is my best friend! We always cheer for you on TV, Joe!" he threw his hand up, "We both want to be great fighters, just like you!"

Joe bent his head down, "Aw, shucks. You two small fries are really makin' me blush. Well, I should be seein' you two home, but I ain't finished with my job yet here. But y'all seem pretty good on yer' own. I trust ya' to be alright."

I was about to say goodbye when I realized I still had the three medals in my pocket. "Um, Mr. Wildwest? Here you go." I handed him the medals.

"Aww, bacon! I durn almost forgot the three Dino Medals I loaned ya'!" I sensed a wave of unhappy emotions being released from the medals.

"Tell ya' what," Joe said before handling me the medals back, "You keep them, as a prize or present from me for helpin'. Plus, Dimetro and the others seem to have taken a liking to you!" the sadness vanished. "Wow! Thank you, Joe!" I said.

I looked over at Todd with a grin, "Aww!" he moaned, "If only my stomach hadn't started hurting..." all of us laughed.

"Listen here, small fries. If you love your Vivosaurs and share their passion for Fossil Battles, then you can accomplish anything!" Joe said. We both nodded.

"Alrighty! I look forward to one day seein' both of you as proper Fossil Fighters!" he started off, then turned around, "Adios, kiddos!" and he walked off up the mountain.

Todd laughed, "Wow, we just met THE Joe Wildwest! Now we really do have to become Fossil Fighters! Let's do it, Dina, for Joe!" we jumped up in a cheer.

_"Yeah!"_

_"Oh and Todd." I said. " Yeah?" he replied. " __**WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM! YOU WERE GONNA LET THE ALLO EAT ME!" **__I shouted at him. " NO! I was just playing around." Todd said running away. "__**GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" **__I shouted._

* * *

**So did you like my first chapter! Please review and comment! Oh and if you have any ideas for other stories, please tell me.**

**Todd: SOMEONE HELP ME!**

**Dina: Just ignore him.**

**Me: Uh... Ok... See u next time**

**Todd: Please Hel-...**

**Dina: That should keep him quiet for a while.**

**Me: UH... :_(. Don't worry He'll be fine. I think?**

**PS: At the beginning of playing this game, when Todd said Joe I was like what the fuck. If he's a hero his name should be cooler. Tell me what you guys think.**


	2. Caliosteo Fossil Park

Chapter Two: Caliosteo Fossil Park: The place where dreams are made

**Me: Hey! Chapter 2 is finally here! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Todd: I think they might have liked the 1****st**** you made.**

**Me: Why do you say that?**

**Dina: Because I almost beat him up.**

**Todd: Almost! You did beat me up! And I have the marks to prove it!**

**Me: When!**

**Dina: I'll tell u later!**

**Me: Ok!**

** 2 Years Later **

**Dina's P.O.V**

We flew over a clear, blue, crystal ocean. Ripples formed in the ocean every time the wind blew. It was a quiet, calm scene, until…

" **OMFG DINA, I CAN'T BELIEVE WERE FINALLY GONNA BE FOSSIL FIGHTERS! I CAN'T WAIT!**" Todd shouted. " **OMFG AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STAYED QUIET FOR THAT LONG!**" I said sarcastically. " Geez, Dina, why are you so mad." Todd asked. " Cause I can't enjoy anything with you talking!" I replied. " Ok then you could of just said be quiet." " Thanks for the tip smart ass!" I replied. " Oh wait! I have been trying that for the last hour and a half!" " You have not!" Todd protested. " Sorry to bud in but. Dude she has been telling you to shut up" the helicopter pilot said. " Oh. Then SORRY!" Todd said. " I'll be quiet now." " Thanks." I said. "

I looked out the window and to my surprise I thought I saw a viviasaur. "Todd! Is that what I think it is?" I asked. Todd looked out the window. " What? Are you crazy there's nothing out there." "Huh? A few moments ago I saw what seemed to be a Petra but it was all bones." Huh? Ok? Um excuse me pilot sir?" Todd said. " Yes? How can I help you?" he replied. " Do you have pills cause I think my friend is sick." Todd continued. " **WHAT! I'M NOT SICK, YOU MORRON!**"I protested. "Uh… Never mind." Todd said nervous. " **OMFG, IT'S… IT'S…**" Todd said. " Is it the Petra?" I asked. " **NO! IT'S THE PARK YOU DIBSHIT!**" Todd hollered. " **THE PARK! OH YAY! BUT… WAIT… DID YOU CALL ME A DIBSHIT!**" I hollered. "Uh… No… Maybe… Uh… I did but…" Todd said. At that moment I opened the helicopter door and threw him out. " **ARE YOU NUTS!**" the pilot yelled. "No! Watch." I replied.

Todd's P.O.V

" **HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!**" I yelled. I looked down and saw the island of what I thought was Ribular and when I looked closer I saw a masked girl. " **HELP ME PLEASE!**" I shouted at her, the person then looked up. " **TODD!**" I heard Dina yell. I looked up at the helicopter and saw Dina drop something. That something quickly turned into her Dimorph Ace. The masked person looked worried and panicked. But luckily Ace reached me in time. She then dropped me off on the ground.

The masked person ran over to me, " Are you alright?" she asked. " Yeah thanks." I replied. "Why did you jump out?" she asked. " I didn't my frie-" then I was cut of by a female scream.

I looked up and saw Dina falling. "OMFG, SOMEONE HELP HER!" I shouted. At that moment Ace flew up and caught her. "THAT WAS AWSOME!" she said. " Are you really that insane!" I shouted. " No!" she protested. " OH! Yeah. Sorry I left you hanging." Todd said to the girl behind them. That's when Dina noticed the girl. " So what happened?" she asked. " Well you see… **THIS CRAZY BITCH BEHIND ME THREW ME OUT OF THE COPTER!**" he shouted angrily. " **WELL YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CALLED ME A DIBSHIT!**" she protested. "Oh and this is for calling me a bitch." she said. Dina then kicked Todd in a place where no one should kick a guy. "OOOOHHHHH" Todd yelled. " Well then… if you're alright… then I'll go" the girl said running off. "Ok. Well on the bright side I brought our bags." Dina said.

** A few minutes after Todd stood up… **

**Dina's P.O.V**

" Oh are you two alright?" a female staff member said running to us. " Yeah we're alright." I said. " That's easy for you to say." Todd whispered. " What was that?" the staff member and I asked. " Oh nothing" he replied. " Well okay then… Welcome to Caliosteo Fossil Park, a place of prehistoric dreams, dinosaurs, and adventure!" she said welcomingly, "This park was founded by none other than Joe Wildwest, the superstar Fossil Fighter." "OMFG, so you're saying that this is Joe's very own park." Todd asked excited. " Yeah." the member replied. "Where was I… oh yeah… The park is composed of three islands: Ribular Island, Cranial Isle, and Illium Island. You are welcome to excavate and revive as many Vivosaurs as you would like, and there's also plenty of Fossil Fighters to meet and Fossil Battling to be done." She then pointed to the building in front of us, "That is the Fossil Station. You'll want to go inside and register for the Cup. Oh please make yourselves at home here in Ribular Town. And fill free to ask any staff members for help ok." We both nodded in agreement.

_Announcer: "__All fighters who wish to compete in the Caliosteo Cup should make their way to the Fossil Station immediately. Registration will be ending shortly. Thank you.__"_

"OMFG, DINA WE HAVE TO HURRY!" Todd shouted. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the station.

The inside was huge and very fancy. There were two staircases on both sides and lots of doors leading into many rooms. In the middle of the building was a counter. We headed over to it for registration.

"Welcome to Ribular Island. Are you here to register for the tournament?" the Receptionist asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Alrighty then may I have your names?" the she asked. "I'm Dina Takahashi." I replied. "And I'm Todd Yamamoto." The receptionist quickly typed the information into the computer, "Ok, next I must know your ages." "Well I'm 13 and my friend here is 14." I answered. She then typed our ages into the computer. "Alright, you two. Your qualification through the preliminaries has been confirmed and investigated. Someone will be with you shortly to go over the rules of the park." We both thanked her and waited for the attendant.

Immediately a girl came up to us, "Hey there, I'm Stella! I'm the Staff Leader of Ribular Island. You two made it just in time! Since you did, I'll start the tour in the most important place." Todd looked at me, "The most important place? What do think that might be?" she walked over to the door on the right of the reception area, "Right this way, please." we both followed her.

It was full of state of the art high-tech fossil excavating equipment. She directed her attention to one of the machines. "Welcome to the most important room for Fighters: the Cleaning Room! This machine here is the cleaning machine. It helps clean fossils out of their rocky shells." she motioned over to another machine, "And that machine helps revive the Vivosaurs from the fossils you clean."

Todd jumped up in excitement, "That's some pretty high-tech stuff!" he exclaimed. I just looked around in total shock, "Wow!" I said.

Stella nodded, "Yes, we try to stay up to date with our technology. " I can see you do." I replied. "As such, these machines may be different than what you've used before, am I right? "Yeah your totally right." Todd replied. " well then, how about you try reviving a Vivosaur?"

She placed a fossil rock on the counter, "Here's a fossil rock. Remember, when you start to see the fossil, use the drill to clean the rest. Otherwise, you might break the fossil! There's a gauge up here to monitor your progress. Good luck!"

I quickly got to work. Within a few minutes I had cleaned a perfect head fossil. Todd did the same, only with a few scratches on his. (Thinking: I thought he would have failed this test.")

"Amazing! Wonderful job!" Stella gasped, looking at me. "Only one other person got a hundred percent on their cleaning test! For doing so good, I'll let you keep those fossils. Let's go revive them."

Todd and I carefully placed our fossils into the machine. There was a crackle and a flash of sparks and then the machine revealed two Vivosaurs: T-Rex and Stego. They flashed and turned into Dino Medals.

Stella handed Todd his but not mine, "Dina can you please talk to me after." "Yeah sure." I replied. " Well then.. When revived, Vivosaurs take the form of a Dino Medal. These are yours." Todd grabbed his, "Wow! I can't believe I got a Dino Medal and we just got to the island!"

Stella then told Todd to step out for a moment. " Sure." Todd said leaving. " Uh Dina," Stella said. "Yeah is something wrong." "Well yeah. You see this fossil wasn't supposed to be in the beginner pile. I don't know why but this fossil wasn't even suppose to be cleanable" "What? Why?" I asked worried. " It's cause a few days ago a young man dug it up and while trying to clean it he got hurt. We then took it to our scientist and they said it was so preserved no one could have clean it." "So you're saying that I was the only one able to clean it." I asked. "Yeah pretty much. I think this Vivosaur picked you to be the person to revive it. So this medal is very special." Stella told me. " Wow. Now I feel like I'm special." "Well okay then." Stella said handing me the medal, "take good care of it cause a T-Rex is very hard to find. So on to the next room." Stella said leaving the room. I followed her.

After calling Todd over, Stella then took us to the next room. "The Fossil Stadium is through this door." she said.

Todd held his hands up, "WOO! Fossil Stadium! I'm so excited I could puke!"

Me and Stella sweat dropped, "Yes, let's try not to do that. Our floors are very clean. _Anyways_, please follow me.." We both followed her into the stadium.

After Devon Straight explained to us about fossil battles and the basics of it we went into the lobby and he gave us a few tips.

"One more thing you two have to remember. If you as a fighter lack strategy or your Vivosaur lack Ability, winning will prove impossible. Remember that and you won't lose. Now go out their and show those other fighters who's gonna be champion." then Devon turned around and went back into the stadium.

We then turned to Stella, "That's it for orientation, you two. You're now officially entered in the Cup! Your opponents will be automatically chosen by the computer, and every time you finish a cup you'll be granted access to a new dig site!" her eyes grew wide, "Oh, I almost forgot! Here are your Paleopagers and Fossil Passes. The Paleopagers will send out news and updates via the Fossil Messaging System, or FMS for short. Oh and your Fossil Passes show your information as a Fossil Fighter, such as your name, age, rank, etc."

_Announcer:__ "__Attention, the Caliosteo Cup Opening Ceremony will be kicking off shortly. All interested participates should meet in front of the Fossil Station. Thank you."_

"Oh, that's my cue! Good luck, you guys!" Stella said walking off. Todd turned to me, "I bet the opening ceremony will be cool and awesome! Do you think Joe is there?" I grabbed his hand, "Well we'd better hurry if we want to find out!" I pulled him out the door.

There were tons of people outside. " Todd this place is packed! Look at all the people! I wonder who we'll fight in the first match?" "I don't know." Todd's eyes lit up, "Hey look! Something's flying this way!"

I squinted my eyes, "Is that... a giant flying TV screen?" I murmured. Sure enough, there was a huge flat screen flying toward us. Joe then appeared on it.

"Welcome to Caliosteo Fossil Park, the place where dreams are made!" he said, "I'm the owner of this here park. The name's Joe Wildwest!" Todd and me were looking on in amazement, "You Fighters'll love it here! We got three islands to explore!" Everyone clapped and screamed.

"Now get ready for a surprise, cause I want y'all to know that the Cup champion will get my park! You'll own 'er free and clear!" I heard gasps from some of the staff, especially Stella. "So let's get to battlin', folks! The Caliosteo Cup is now open!"

Fireworks shot into the sky and exploded in an array of colors. Everyone cheered. After everyone had gone, Todd and I started talking.

"Man, just seeing Joe's face on that awesome!" he jumped with joy, "But the champion gets the whole park? Wow!"

"I know!" I replied, "Just imagine, all the dig sites, the stadiums, this whole park, and one of us could own it!

"Hey, you two" we turned and saw Stella. "Oh, hi Stella." I said. "We were just talking about the cup and the grand prize."

"Oh, well did you get the message on your Paleopagers yet?" she asked.

We looked at her confused, "What messa-" the Paleopagers then started beeping,

"_The dig site 'Treasure Lake' is now open. You're urged to head there and prepare for your first match."_

"Oh, ok." I said, "We'll head over there now, thanks, Stella!" She stopped us, "Wait, I forgot to give you your room keys. "What we have our own rooms." I said amazed. "Yeah each island has rooms for the Fighters to stay in." Stella replied " Your room number will always be same even if you're on a different island, you'll just be in different buildings. You'll also have a roommate. Ok, see you around!"

Stella left, "Well, I guess we'd better head over to Treasure Lake, huh, Dina?" I turned to reply to him, but again Todd rushed off to the dig site and challenged me to a race. I quickly ran after him.

When I arrived at the dig site's entrance, I noticed and attendant looking around, "Oh, geez. He's already gone..." I went up to her to see what was wrong. " Who's gone?" I asked

"Oh, sorry!" she said while turned, "A boy just rushed off without getting his Fossil Sonar. Well since you're here you must be headed towards the dig site, am I right?" she asked. "Yeah and what's a Fossil Sonar?" I asked. "Oh you must be new I'll tell you then." she replied. "A Fossil Sonar is a device used to locate fossil rocks. "Oh." I said. "Here you go." she said handing me a round, blue sonar. "Oh look and it even matches your outfit. How cute!"

She then pointed at the buttons, "You press the green button to locate fossils, and the red button turns it on and off." I looked up, "Thanks! But, Miss, did the boy you were talking about have green outfit, with a beige hat, and um blue eyes?" She then began to giggled, "Let me guess, he's your friend, isn't he?" _(Thinking: Say no! Just say no!)_, "Well, um, no. Maybe. Yes." I put my head down in embarrassment. Sorry about that." She smiled, "No prob! Just give this to him, ok?" I nodded, "Sure!" I turned to look for Todd cause he was gonna get a beat down.

The dig site was lush and green with a large rock carved like a T-Rex skull in the middle. There were Fighters everywhere digging and battling each other for fossil rocks. Then I saw Todd running around shouting, "**WHERE ARE THE FOSSILS!**"

"Hey idiot!" I yelled. "Hey buddy you got some nerve calling me a… Oh, Dina? Why did you call me and idiot and what's that?" he asked, pointing to the sonar. " Well loser it's your Fossil Sonar that you forgot to get fro the attendant at the entrance cause you just ran by!" I replied annoyed. "So since you forgot, she gave me one for you."

He sweat dropped and his face went red, "Oh, uh, well thanks!" he said. " Now I'm gonna go look for some fossils, see ya!"

Todd rushed off, while I slowly walked around the lake. I started digging for rocks. After finding five of them and two jewel rocks, I found one that seemed extremely rare. As I picked it up, another Fighter ran over to me. "Hey, I've been looking for that fossil! How's about we battle to see who gets it, huh?"

I smiled, "You're on!" I said. We quickly got into our battle positions and my opponent sent out a Goyle. "Alright then, Dimetro! Aeros! Toba! Let's roll!" I threw their Dino Medals into the air and then the battle was on.

I got the first attack thanks to my three fast Vivosaurs, "Dimetro Fang!" I commanded. Dimetro leapt up and chomped on Goyle.

"Your turn." I signaled to the Fighter. "Oh, yeah." he shouted, "Goyle, Body Axe on Dimetro!" the attack hit and it was a critical.

"Alright, now, Aeros hit him with Wind Blast!"

"_Roooooarr!"_ Aeros hit the enemy with an outstanding critical hit. "Yeah, way to go!" I shouted. The Fighter's Goyle then returned into its medal and the battle was over.

"Hell yeah! That Goyle was no match for us!" Dimetro teased. "For once on this trip you said something smart." Aeros replied. " Nice one Aeros." Toba Commented. " I could've done better." T-Rex said angered. " **SINCE WHEN CAN YOU GUYS TALK!**" I said shocked. "Since forever!" Toba replied. " **OMG, SHE CAN FINALLY HEAR US!**" Aeros and Dimetro said Shocked. " So this must've been what Joe was talking about." I said. " He must have meant to say when we get to know each other and trust each other I can hear you guys talk. **THAT'S SO FUCKEN COOL!**" " First of all, who are you calling a guy." the Vivosaurs replied in unison. "**WHAT!** You're telling me that you're all girls!" I asked. " Well of course we're all girls." Toba replied. " **THAT'S SO COOL.**" I commented.

"Well if you're done being excited and stuff, we have fossils to clean so lets head back into town." Toba and T-Rex Suggested. "Well fine then we'll go back now." I replied. All of Vivosaurs returned to their medals but one, Toba. "Toba please go in your medal." I pleaded. "NO!" she replied. "Why?" I asked. " I want to see what the world is like." she stated. " Okay then, but just shrink a bit yeah." I asked. "Okay" She answered. Toba then shrunk to about the size of me. I then told her to shrink smaller and she then shrunk to about the height if my waist. "Much better." I said relived. "Okay then. Let's go."

On the way back to the station, I heard someone scream, " SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" I was about to turn when I was tackled down. I opened my eyes to see this guy with a red coat, silver hair, and golden eyes. Behind him was a dino medal jumping like if it was warning him. " Um… Can you please tell your Toba to grow a bit so we can hide." He asked in a rush. " Yeah of course. Toba about two feet." I said. "Grraah" It then grew and the boy and the Vivosaur medal hid behind Toba's leg. All of a sudden a group of girls ran towards me. " Um… Excuse me have you seen a boy with a red coat, silver hair, and golden eyes?" one of the girls asked. "Uh… no… well yeah…" I replied. "Where did he go." another girl asked. Behind me I heard, " Please tell them I went to Treasure Lake." the boy whispered. " Uh… He ran of to Treasure Lake. Why?" "Thanks." the girls replied and ran off. " Oh thank you now I must go." he said running off. " That was so weird." I said. " Yeah let's never talk about this again." Toba said. " **AGREED**." we both said in unison.

** Ten Minutes Later **

After cleaning my fossils, I had given Dimetro a body, Toba an arm, and Aeros a leg. The others were other parts like a Tricera body and a leg. I also got a few jewels. And the rare fossil turned out to be a really big pearl. I sold them and got 20,000 gold which I used to upgrade my sonar screen completely and to upgrade to a 16-slot case.

On my way to my dorm, "HEY DINA!" a familiar friendly voice said. " Oh, hey Todd." I replied. " Can you please come with me to the dig site!" he asked. "Why?" "I heard that there was something epic in the site and I want to go see." he said. "Sure. But please to get surprised if there's nothing there like when we went to the top of the mountain, ok!" I said. "Ok. Come on." He then gabbed my hand and dragged me to the entrance.

**So how was my second chapter? Plz review and comment.**

**Me: Next chapter we will meet a new character. And since we have time let me introduce you guy's to-**

**Dina: Plz don't tell me that we're going to meet that British bastard.**

**Me: Uh Dina...**

**Guest: HEY! THAT'S NOT NICE!**

**Dina: OH HE'S HERE! WELL THAT'S SOMETHING YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME!**

**Me: See u next time.**


	3. Meeting the British Bastard!

**Chapter 3: Meeting the British Bastard!**

**Me: Hey everybody! It's me Luna23111. And sorry for the rood comments about, you know who. Also the title wasn't my idea so don't get mad at me!**

**Dina: I was my idea! I just love the title of this chapter!**

**Todd: Luna, You got to admit it's a bit funny! XD**

**Me: No it's not cause then His fans our gonna try to kill me!**

**Dina: Chill! I promise they won't!**

**Me: Well it's kinda funny.**

**Mystery Guest: Well if you ask me it isn't!**

**Me: Let's just get on with the story!**

* * *

Dina's P.O.V

When we got to the dig site, there was people crowded on the grassy area of the dig site, including the Fan girls from earlier when the boy showed up." He's so dreamy! And all mysterious! " It was one of the girls from before. The boy next to her spoke, "Well crud. I didn't expect to see _him_ in the Cup! He's going to make it harder to win for sure!"

I walked up to the crowd with Todd behind me. Todd walked over to the boy and they started conversing for 2 minutes before Todd ran over to me, his face full with excitement, "Dina, did you hear? Rupert's entered in the Cup! That's right, _THE_ Rupert!"

I just stood there with a confused expression, "Who's the fuck is Rupert?" Todd gasped, "You don't know who he is? He's only the son of FossilDig Inc.'s CEO! He's _extremely_ famous and rich! They're going to start a TV interview with him now! Let's go watch!" He dragged me over to the crowd.

"Todd Stop!" I yelled. I'm perfectly capable of fuckin following you! You don't have to drag me!" Todd let go of my hand surprised. The crowd then turned to look at us. "S-sorry!" I smirked, "It's ok! I was just joking! Then the crowd turned back. Now where's this guy, Rup-"

I looked up and saw him. Silver hair, golden eyes, red coat. It was him. The boy who bumped into me before! The one I helped hide from the group of girls!

"That's Rupert!" I gasped my face a little red. Todd looked at me suspiciously.

I felt my face go a darker red, "Never mind... " Todd still had the same expression, but he just ignored me.

_But he's the son of FossilDig's CEO! No wonder those girls follow him so much..._ I blushed a little more, but shook the thoughts from my head when I heard A little chant in my head_. It was my four Vivosaurs. "DINA AND RUPERT SITTIN IN A TREE KISSING!" they all chanted. "Shut up!" I commanded. But they didn't stop. " SHUT UP OR I WILL TORTURE YOU FOR THE REST OF THE CUP!" They all stopped. " Geez. You can't take a joke." Toba said. I then ignored them and focused on the interview._

The reporter turned to the crowd and asked for silence before telling the cameraman to start rolling.

"Good morning! This is Linda R. Porter reporting for Caliosteo TV! With the Caliosteo Cup underway, we have an exclusive interview with one of the Fighters." she turned to the boy, "This undefeated child prodigy has had a long line of victories throughout many Fossil Fighting tournaments. He's also the heir to a multinational corporation that produces a wide range of goods for Fighters."

The camera turned toward Rupert, "It's the prince of FossilDig Inc. and the talk of every female Fighter in town. Ladies and gentlemen... say hello to Rupert Sasaki!" Rupert nodded his head in, "Hello." he said. "Ok, Rupert, let's get right to it. Do you feel confident about winning the Caliosteo Cup?" asked Linda. Rupert nodded his head, "Oh yes, quite. There's little point in entering a competition if one does not expect to win."

Linda faced the camera, "Spoken like a true champion! This young competitor has the spirit if a true Fighter! If any other Fighter were to say it, we might accuse them of hubris. But from Rupert, it's a fact." Rupert sighed in an annoyed tone. "Will this child be the winner? Or will someone step up to challenge this masterful Fighter? One thing's for sure all eyes will be on the Caliosteo Cup!"

Then Linda walked up to the camera, "But we've been told to pass on a message to our viewers. Despite his fame, Rupert is still just a Fighter in the Cup. Though you may be smitten by his roguish charm and his good looks, please do not mob him or try to steal locks of his hair!" I couldn't help but laugh quietly at that comment.

Linda continued, "Any competitors found to be annoying Rupert in any way will be subject to disqualification. From Caliosteo TV, this is Linda R. Porter signing off. "The broadcast ended, "Well, let's go get lunch. I'm starved!" the cameraman said. Linda turned to Rupert, "Thank you for the interview, Rupert."

"You're quite welcome." he said before. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Idiocy..." he quickly turned and headed deeper into the marshy area. Todd leapt up, "I'd like to chase after Rupert and see if he's really all that!"

I looked at him in a questioning look, "But Todd, the reporters warned everyone not to bug him! What if you get disqualified?" Todd thought for a second, "Well, yeah... But they didn't say we couldn't challenge him to a battle!" To me, that kinda seemed like the same thing, but I got the point and then Todd went to look for Rupert. With me behind him. It didn't take long until we found him near the lake putting some fossils in his case.

"Hey there, Rupert!" Todd yelled. He looked up.

"What is it?" he asked coldly.

Todd grinned, "How about you and me have a good old-fashioned Fossil Battle? You know that excited feeling you get when you meet a tough Fighter? Well, I've got it!"

Rupert was silent, so Todd continued, "You like Fossil Battles, and you know that feeling. So, let's have some fun!" But Rupert shook his head.

"Please go amuse yourself elsewhere. I don't have time to waste on the likes of you." He turned away, "_'Let's have fun?' 'Excited feeling?'_ Such disgusting treacle makes me want to puke." He looked back at Todd, who had his shocked-to-death expression on his face.

"Frankly, I _abhor_ to having to associate with Fighters such as yourself." Rupert stated, "If you wish to face me, you must win your way to my standing in the tournament." he smirked, "Of course, there's no chance of that happening... Now run along and take your sad Vivosaurs with you."

Both Todd and I became enraged, but mostly me, "You… you… piece of shit! How dare you! We're _way, way, way _stronger than you think! You may be famous, but it doesn't mean you run the place! I can beat you any day!" I bawled my hands into fists and Todd almost had to hold me back to keep from punching him.

Rupert looked at me with wide eyes, "Hey, you're..." but Todd cut him off, "You don't have any idea of how talented I am! You're just a chicken!" Rupert and I narrowed our eyes.

"Todd..."

"Bawk, Bawk, Bawk!"

"_TODD!_"

Rupert shook his head and sighed, " If your down know I must attend to more important things."

" HEY GET BACK HERE!" Todd shouted. "Just leave him alone Todd." I said. Then I shouted enough so he can hear me, " I GUESS MR. RICHIE RICH HAS NO TIME TO FIGHT BECAUSE HE'S LIKE A PUPPET TO HIS FATHER! NO DADDY… YES FATHER… WHAT EVER YOU SAY FATHER!" At that moment Rupert turned, " YOU CAN MESS WITH ME BUT NOT WITH MY FATHER! I CHALLENGE LITTLE MS. PRINCESS HERE TO A BATTLE! UNLESS YOUR SCARED." He replied angry. "OH YOUR ON!" I screamed.

We both released our medals, "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

He had a Raja and a Mapo. I had a T-Rex and an Aeros. "Oh you picked the wrong person to fight!" Aeros roared at the Mapo. "Yeah Let's teach these boys a lesson!" T-Rex stated to the enemy. "You win us in your dreams." the Raja and Mapo said laughing. "First win us in the battle and then we'll see who gets the last laugh."

After 30 min. of battling guess who won. Well you might think that British bastatrd won but he didn't I won. " HA in your face Richie Rich who's the champ now." I teased. " This is impossible I should've won." He said devastated. " Well you won fare and square so I won't say a word about you insulting me." "Fine with me!" I replied. Rupert then turned and was about to leave when.

"HEY RICHCIE HOW BOUT A BATTLE WITH ME!" Todd shouted. "Fine only if you don't bother me." He said. "DEAL!" Todd shouted. Rupert reached for his Dino Medals, as did Todd. "Let's battle!"

Rupert sent out Raja and Mapo again, while Todd sent out Stego. After saving up FP and having Stego's Spike Tail attack miss, Raja defeated Todd with a one-hit K.O.

Todd's face went blank again, "I lost... I lost _A LOT_..."

"Truly pathetic." Rupert mumbled, "Are you even paying attention to the elemental types of your Vivosaurs?"

"Elemental types...?"

He rolled his eyes, "This is truly sad.. A Fighter that knows nothing about elemental types... Oh, very well! Pay attention!" Then Rupert went on to talk about type advantages and disadvantages of Vivosaurs.

"My Raja is an Earth type." he stated, "So if you were a smart Fighter, you would have targeted my Water type, Mapo." He continued, "Additionally, your Stego is a Mid-Range-class Vivosaur. Mapo was at a range where your Vivosaur's attacks would be most effective."

He turned away, "Not that any of this matters. I still would have crushed you anyway in the end."

"Wait..." he hesitated, "You're the girl from before... with the Toba."

I placed my hand on my hip, "Yeah, So?"

He blinked a few times, "N-nothing. Um, good day to you!" he slowly walked off. I blinked as he walked away.

"Well _that_ was awkward..." then Todd began to have a fit over his loss.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHH!" Todd growled, "I've lost a lot of times, but _never_ before have I been so angry about it!" he stomped on the ground. "That's it, Dina! We have to win our way through the Cup! We have to take down that no good jerk-face, Rupert!"

I giggled a little at Todd's rage, "Well I agree, but maybe he's not all bad. WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING HE'S A BASTARD!"

Todd laughed, "Well, I suppose so..."

I cheered him up, "Yeah, but we'll still take him down!" we did our little "team cheer", but then my Paleopager started beeping.

"_Round 1 of the Caliosteo Cup will now begin. Dina's round 1 opponent will be Todd._" we bother looked at each other, "_Please prepare yourselves, then check in at Ribular Town's Fossil Station._" The message then ended.

Todd spoke, "So, you're my round 1 opponent?" he clenched his fists, "Boo, man! I wanted to face you in the finals!" he shoved his Paleopager into his pocket, "Stupid computer!" he turned away from me.

I stepped toward him, "Todd?" I asked quietly.

He whipped around quickly, which made me jump back. His angered gaze softened, "Sorry, Dina. There's nothing we can do about it. We'll just have to give it our all out there!" "Well then," I said, "I look forward to fighting you, Todd!" I winked and smiled at Todd. He smiled back.

"Ok, so that means until this round is over, we're enemies! See ya later, Dina!" he turned tail and ran off toward town. I quickly followed him.

* * *

**Well how was my third chapter? As always review and comment!**

**Dina: HAHAHAHA this chapter was so funny.**

**Todd: Yeah it was u showed him whose boss!**

**Rupert: I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST TO THIS BITCH!**

**Dina: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!**

**Todd: I think you should run.  
**

**Rupert: You are so right. HELP!**

**Dina: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!**

**Me: Ok… See you next time.**


	4. Round 1

**Chapter Four: Round 1**

**Me: Hey everybody! It's me Luna23111. Sorry if writing is a bit similar to Shay's. It's cause I left my cousin in charge of ch.3 and well I told her to red Shay's to get the idea on how to write and well that backfired. So SORRY Shay. **

**Dina: Well you should use her more often she comes up with good ideas.**

**Rupert: No she made me look bad and I swear I will send my fans to stop these insults.**

**Me: Why? You can't take me down by yourself?**

**Rupert: No. Yes I can take you down. It's just…**

**Dina: He's scared of you and me cause we both could kick his ass. And to tell the truth I'm afraid of you, Luna.**

**Me: What! Why?**

**Guys: WHAT YOUR AFRAID OF HER!**

**Dina: Yeah. Imagine if you make me do these aggressive things, what are you capable of doing in a fight!**

**Me: Well I would send the person to a hospital like that girl I beat the shit out of.**

**Dina: SEE!**

**Me: Well let's get to the story. **

* * *

Dina's P.O.V

Well I finally gave names to my vivos and I had help from a friend. (Luna: Help? I came up with all the names without your "help"!) Aeros's name is Monarch cause it will fit her later when I super evolve her and cause it means ruler like a king or queen. Toba's name is Pearl cause she has a few pearls on her and cause of her move pearl crush. Dimetro's name was hard to come up with but her name is Inferna. And last but not least T-Rex, which is now, called Trixie. " I HATE MY NAME!" Trixie said. "SHUT UP I DON'T CARE!"

Today was the day I would battle Todd in my first round match. After cleaning a few jewel rocks and selling them to the shopkeeper I was on my way to the stadium or common room when, "ooh… Hey buddy watch where you're going." I shouted. " OH! Hey is that any way to treat your beloved brother." the guy said. "What!" I looked up to see my brother, Dino, giving me a hand. I stood up. "OMG, long time no see dino. How is life?" "Great. I love it." he replied. My brother was also a fossil fighter but he had already uncovered all the Vivosaurs so he spends his free time traveling. " I heard that you will be fighting Todd in the first round. That's not good especially since you guys are friends." He said. "It's okay." I said. "Well I came to see you fight and to wish you good luck." He said. "Well that would be great." I replied. "Okay then see you later I have a battle to win." "Bye" He replied. I ran into the common room and Todd was already there. "Finally you show up." He said angrily. "Sorry it's cause I ran into my bro and I had to talk to him." I replied. "What! Your brother is here." Todd said surprised. "Yeah he said he was going to watch us." I replied. "OMFG THAT IS SO COOL!" Todd shouted.

_Announcer: __"__Our next competitors will be Dina __Takahashi__ and Todd __Yamamoto__! Fighters, please report to the stadium! Thank you!__'"_

"Well guess we're on Todd let's just have fun." I said. "Yeah and let the best man win. I mean girl… ahhh… you know what I mean." Todd said. I giggled, "Yeah I know what you mean." We both got in our positions. I threw out my dino medals. I was using Trixie and Dimetro. He was using his Stego and Goyle. "Dina get's the first attack and begin." The announcer announced. " Okay then Inferna use Dimetro Fang on Stego!" I commanded. "GRAAAAH!" Dimetro said. He charged for the Vivosaur and was about to hit. "Stego dodge it!" The Stego then dodged the attack. "Now Stego use Spike Tail on Dimetro!" The Stego then swung its tail and shot my Dimetro back. " Inferna are you okay." "Yeah I'm fine now attack with Tyrant's Roar." Dimetro said. "Ok then. Trixie use Tyrant's Roar." My Trixie then used Tyrant's Roar and to my surprise took the both out in one hit. I had won the fight with a one hit K.O. "I can't believe it Dina as won the battle with a one hit K.O. she will be moving on the to the second round. The silent crowd then arose with cheer clapping and whistling. My Vivosaurs roaring along with the cheer. Both Todd and I exited to the lobby. "I lost again… well I had it coming cause you are a talented fighter so congrats." "Todd are you mad." I asked. "No I'm just disappointed that the fight finished that early. I mean you took me out in one hit, just one." He said. "Oh Todd it's okay. I was just lucky." I assured him. "Well since I'm out of the cup, I will cheer you on! Dina feast your eyes on the president and CEO of the Dina Fan Club!" "AWW! Thanks todd you're the best!" I gave him a hug. "Well todd why are you blushing huh is something wrong." I turned to see my brother dino with a smirk on his face. I looked over to Todd who was as red as a rose. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Y-y-yeah I was just remembering something from the past." He answered, "can you exuse me for a moment." He then turned and left.

"Well that was weird and hey bro." I said. " Uh dina can't you tell." He asked. " Can't I tell what?" I asked. "Nothing never mind. Oh yeah I have to go I received a call from my friend Zeke he says the BB Bandits are back and they need my help but here have this." He handed me two dino medals. "Well I have to run, bye." "Wait! Here!" I shouted, but it was to late he flew of the helicopter and left. He gave two medals and a note that said, " Dear dina, I know how when you were small you always wanted to meet my friend Zeke the one who saved the world, so instead I talked to him and asked him a favor. What you are holding are two of his beloved Vivosuars. He wanted you to have them and if you look in the back of this note there is a surprise for you." I then turned the paper and their it was it was the photo of him and the two vivosurs and in the corner it said, " To: Dina From:Zeke. Hope you like your gift please take care of my delta and dilopho. Oh and delta's name is Misteral and dilopho's name is Princess cause she acts all royal. P.S their both girls and plz be careful they're both pranksters.

"OMFG, HE ACTUALLY KEPT HIS PROMISE. NOW I MUST MAKE MY OLD DREAM COME TRUE NO MATTER WHAT."

* * *

**So how did you like chapter 4 please review and comment. Sorry that it's short and two new characters A delta and dilopho.**


	5. The Mysterious Flashback and Surprises!

**Chapter Five: The Mysterious Flashback and Surprises**

**Well last chapter Todd ran off in the middle of the conversation. What was that all about? I this chapter we follow Todd who is in Treasure Lake. He actually is in the skull in the middle of the dig site. So let's see how he is.**

* * *

Todd's P.O.V

" AHHH! I thought that memory was long gone! If Dina find out she will kill me!" "Master what is wrong." Stego asked. "Yeah you sound so uptight." Goyle added. "Please tell us what's wrong." Stego continued. "Well alright I'll let you two in on a little secret." I said. "You see on Dina's 10th birthday, something terrible happened. Both of us were alone walking near this lake. We then sat down under this tree, which was on a little hill. Dina stood up and tripped backwards, she then fell in the lake and she couldn't swim. I then jumped in after her. When I got to her she was unconscious. I thought she was dead I felt so guilty. At that moment I decided to give her a kiss but on her lips. And I did at that moment she awoke but I already had stopped. I felt like I took advantage of her." I said. " Oh master don't worry she will understand." Stego said. " But that's not the only thing after that day and the kiss I felt something every time I was near her or she hugged me." I replied. " Your in love with her!" Goyle added. " I am not." I protested. "Yes you are and she kind of feels the same way." Stego said. " How do you know!" I asked. " In round one when you fought her, Toba told me that she said that she wanted you and her to be more than friends but that…" Stego said. "But that what…" I asked anxious. "That it would be wrong cause to her you are like her brother." Stego finally said. " Oh and she knows you kissed her! She was hoping that you would if you thought she was dead." Goyle added. "WHAT!" I shouted. " Yeah I'm tellin' the truth cause Toba told me so." Goyle retorted. "Well guess like me and Dina have to have a talk." I said.

Dina's P.O.V

I was on my way to the new dig site, The Jungle Labyrinth. When I arrived there was this old dude on the ground. "OMG, are you alright!" I asked. "Oh, right. Hello there. So sorry to bother you, but I appear to be in a bit of a pickle. Hunger gnaws at my belly, you see, and I fear the only cure is a delectable melon spud. A single one of these sweet, subterranean spuds would have me up and about in no time. Ah, but the melon spud is a clever beastie... Where could it be hiding? I say, I sense a melon spud buried near this spot somewhere over near that log! You'll spy a vibrant, green sprout that marks the location of the precious melon spud. Now be a good egg and find it for me, will you? Else I fear the end for this old codger..."

"Sure why not." I replied. So I set of to look for the spud. It only took me about 30 seconds to find the spud then I ran over to the man who was being a total drama queen. "… My vision grows dim… I hear Angles. Good heavens I think this the end for me! Ah, if only my last wish had been granted, and a sweet melon spud had been…'' I then ran over and fed it to him. " Th- That succulent aroma… Th- Those crunchy seeds… By my knickers, it's a melon spud! Ho ho, well done, old bean! That melon spud has given me an injection of youthful vim and vigor! Thank you!" he said. "Since you saved me would you please tell me your name." He asked. "Sure. My name is Dina. Nice to meet you." "Dina is it well thank you for helping. Oh and I was wondering if you can dig a sablet for me?" he said. "Sablet? What is that?" I asked. "It tells us about the history of these three islands." He replied. "O h sure then." I dug a hole in front of him and uncovered the sablet. "Oh thank you old bean." After 30 min. of explaining the history to me I headed back to the station.

"Hey Dina can I talk to you!" I heard Todd yell from behind sure. "So you found out what happened on your 10th Birthday." He asked. " Yeah I'm so sorry I let you uh… kiss me." I replied. "It's okay I'm sorry I let myself kiss you." He said. "Let's just remain friends and nothing more." I said. We both said, "AGREED!" "Now let's go to our dorms." Todd said. "Yeah. What room did you get?" I asked. "Oh… Uh… I got room 59. How bout you?" He asked. "Room 59!" I said shocked. "Well… Uh… this is weird." Todd said. "Yes it is!" I shot back. "Well let's go in." 'Yeah let's" Todd replied. We opened the door to see a huge living room and kitchen. To the left was a door that said Girl's Room and to the right a door with Boy's room. "Well guess I go in here," Todd said before entering.

"Good night. Todd" I said. I went inside to find the girl from earlier that day. " Hey your that girl from before." "Yeah! I have a question do you think I should wear this mask." She asked. "No. Why would you wear the mask you look beautiful." I said. "Well you see I have trouble speaking to others. When I talk to new people my face turns red and I freeze." She replied. "Well your talking fine to me. And your face isn't red." I said. "OMG! You're so right! Guess I don't need this mask after all. Oh sorry how rood am I. My name is Pauleen, the beautiful teen idol who is gonna win the cup. What's your name?" She said. "Oh my name is Dina and I'm your competition." I said. " Oh okay let me introduce you to my vivos. Say hello to, Armargo**, **Saichan, and U-Raptor. "GGRRAAHH!" they all said. " Oh then say hello to my vivos. Monarch, Inferna, Pearl, Trixie, Princess, and Misteral." I said. Pauleen and I talked for about 30 min. and then started to watch a movie.

Todd's P.O.V

I walked in the room and heard water running in the bathroom. "Hey… um… I'm your new room mate." "I will be out in a minute." The person replied. The voice sounded deep so I assumed it was a guy. "Okay dude. Take your time." I said. "Hey thanks!" He shot back. I quickly changed in to my PJ's (Which was no shirt and only my boxers), unpacked, and got into bed. Then I heard the door open I looked up to see that jerk Rupert (Which was dressed like me no shirt just his boxers). "Oh no, not you again!" I shouted. "Ugh. I thought I would never see you again." He replied. "Well I'm not happy to see you either." I yelled. We argued and argued. Our Vivosaurs also fought each other.

Dina's P.O.V

I heard screaming and yelling from the other side of the wall. "Pauleen I think we should go see what this screaming is all about." I suggested. "Yeah I think your right. If they keep this up we will never fall asleep." She said. We both walked out in our PJ's of course. I was wearing a pink knee cut night gown with my name in the right corner, which was gift for all female fighters in the cup and Pauleen was wearing the same thing except it was blue with her name imprinted on the right. I knocked on the door, no answer. Pauleen then tried, still no answer. "You know I have a better idea." I said. I picked up my leg and kicked the door down. Pauleen and I looked in the room to see to two guys fighting but only in their boxers. "OMG!" Pauleen and I screamed turning around in embarrassment. Our faces red like a rose, cause of what we just saw. The guy's faces also red cause of what had happened also cause our dresses were so short. "UH… We just wanted to say keep it down. PLEASE!" we both said while running of to our rooms. "OMFG! I WISH I DIDN'T SEE THAT!" Pauleen shouted her face still red. "I KNOW IF THEY WOULD HAVE ANSWERED THE DOOR WE WOULDN'T HAVE SEEN THEM HALF NOOD!" I protested. "Let's never talk about this again!" Pauleen said. "Agreed." I said.

Rupert's P.O.V

Both Todd and I were red in the face cause of what happened. The part where they saw us was just embarrassing and it was even worst that we just saw them in really short dresses. "Uh… Todd can we please agree never to bring this up ever." I said. "I was a bout to say the same thing." Todd replied. "Well goodnight Todd." I said getting under the covers. "Ok, Goodnight." He replied. " You know you love her. And you want her to be yours." I heard someone say. "Mapo. Shut up! I don't like her." I yelled telepathically to the vivo. "Whatever you say Master." Mapo said sarcastically.

* * *

**Well how did you like this chapter and as always, plz review and comment.**

**Dina: …**

**Pauleen: …**

**Todd: …**

**Rupert: …**

**Me: really!**


	6. Sweet 'n' Sour

**Chapter Six: Sweet 'n' Sour**

**Me: Hey people I'm back with a new chapter. This chapter will be filled with funny stuff and we also continue the story line, I hope.**

**Dina: Why do you say that I promised I wouldn't do anything bad.**

**Me: I'm not worried about you!**

**Todd and Rupert: Then who!**

**Me: I can't tell u! But let the story begin!**

* * *

Dina's P.O.V

I woke up hoping that I was the only one awake. I stood up and changed. I then walked in to the closet where I put my vivo's bed. Everyone was there but two, Princess and Misteral. " Ugh… where did those two go." " What's with the shouting! Can't you see I'm trying to get some sleep!" Pauleen shouted. "Sorry Pauleen to wake you but…" I said. "But what!" she said. "But it seems that two of my vivos are gone." I said. "Don't worry they can handle themselves." She assured me. " No you don't get it these two are pranksters and will cause problems!" I shouted. " Oh that's nit good. Well let's go find them!" she said getting dressed. We walked into the living room, "Princess! Misteral! Where are you! Come out! Come out! Where ever you are!" We both said. " What's with all the yelling!" Todd and Rupert said coming out of the guys' room wearing their "PJ's". " TODD! RUPERT! GO PUT ON SOME FUCKIN PANTS!" The both of us shouted. " Oh right" The guys said running back into the room. A few minutes later… " Now we're fully clothed. So what's with the screaming." Todd asked. " I lost Princess and Misteral!" I said. "Who are Princess and Misteral?" Todd and Rupert asked. " They are two of Dina's new vivos!" Pauleen replied. " We have to find them cause they are both mischievous and can cause trouble." I said. " Okay then let's split up and look." Todd said.

Misteral's P.O.V

Princess and I have just left Dina's room. Even though Zeke clearly said to obey her I just want to have a little fun. " Hey Princess. Stego at 12 o'clock." " Where can those two be? Stego go look over there." The boy in green said. " Hey Todd have you found them yet?" This guy in red asked. "No Rupert." Todd replied. " I'm gonna look outside." Rupert said. "Okay." Todd responded. "Hey Misteral let's make them mad and make it a game." Princess said. "Great idea! And who ever get's caught loses. " I said. " Ready! Set! Go!" We both shouted. We both jumped out and ran right for Stego. "Hey loser come a get us!" I said. "Hey who you calling a loser!" They both shouted. Princess the used Water Arrow on Todd and Stego. "Hahahaha." Princess laughed. "At least you don't need to take a shower." I shouted before I ran out the door. Next up was the boy in red, Rupert! "Hey there he is." Princess said. " Yeah but first we need to get rid of Mapo." I said. " I'll take care of him you get the snob." Princess said. "Ok" I replied. "Ready! Set! Go!" I ran to the snob and bit his leg. "Owww! Get back here you little monster!" He shouted. " Catch me if you can!" I shouted. "Hey Mapo over here. Wait Mapo where are you." He said. Ha looks like Princess did her part.

Todd's P.O.V

I saw Rupert running like crazy looking for something. " Hey Rupert have you seen my Goyle and Stego!" " No. But have you seen Mapo." He asked. "No!" I replied. "I think these two are taking out our vivos to make it easy." he said. "Well let's go look for Dina." I said "Good idea." Rupert said. A few minutes later we found Dina and Pauleen with a bag that moved and our missing vivos. " Hey what you got there." We asked. "Oh we caught Princess which had these guys tied up. So we just need Misteral." She said. "Well leave that to us you guys need rest." I told Dina. "Thanks and good luck." She said. "Well Todd let's go hunting." Rupert said.

Misteral's P.O.V

I over heard them talking saying they had Princess so I won the game but I was not gonna get caught. I then turned to walk out the door, to my surprise the two boys behind me. "Well, well, well look what we have here." Rupert said. " Get her!" Todd yelled. At that moment I used Delta Blitz on both of them but mostly on the British snob. "Ha can't get me now can yo-" I said. I then looked up to see an angry Dina. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" She shouted. "I'm sorry I just wanted to have fun." I said. "Ok then but next time, tell me." She said. " Now let's go to bed it's already 9:00 pm and tomorrow will be a big day."

**How was my sixth chapter review, comment, and tell your friends.**

**Misteral: I loved this chapter let's do it again!**

**All: NO!**


	7. Who You Callin' a Monster?

**Chapter Seven: Who You Callin' a Monster?**

**Hey people! Luna23111 is back! Sorry for taking long! I was doing some other things. I'll explain later! This chapter might be a little crazy! Why? You may ask. It's cause while writing this chapter I drank coffee! AND I'M VERY HYPER!**

**Rupert: Dina please never give her coffee when she writes!**

**Dina: Ok!**

**Me: What! YOU CAN NEVER SEPARATE ME FROM MY COFFEE! Oh** and let's get on with the story.

* * *

Todd's P.O.V

It was 6:00 in the morning. Rupert and I had planned to make breakfast for the girls to make up for the incident that occurred two nights ago. " Hey rise in shine Mr. Richie Rich." I said quietly to Rupert. " I told you not to call me that!" He shouted waking up. "Shhhh! We don't want to ruin the plan." I said. "Oh yeah huh. Well let's get to cookin." He said. "Ok I will make the pancakes and you'll make the eggs and bacon." I told Rupert. " Or I can cook and you can go pick up the flowers and the two stuffed bears from the receptionist desk." He said. "How about we send Mapo and Stego." I suggested. "Great idea! Mapo go with Stego to get the gifts just give the lady this note. Ok." He told Mapo. "Now go." We both told our vivos. "Now let's start." We said in unison.

Mapo's P.O.V

My master and Todd have just sent us to pick up a few gifts so we ran towards the receptionist desk. "Hey I see the flowers and bears." Stego said. "Good now let's give the lady the note and go back." I said. " Huh what's this?" The lady said getting the note from my mouth. "Oh I see you are here for the gifts. Well then here you go!" The lady said tying this rope to Stego's tail. "This wagon will make it easier to take back." "Grahhh." We both said and left. "Next let's go to the Vivo Store" I said. "Why?" Stego asked. "Uh… cause… I want to get something for Monarch." I said blushing. "Well great cause I want to get something for Saichan. But we don't have money." Stego said. "Don't worry I took Rupert's wallet on the way out. So let's go shopping!" I said. "Okay then but please never say that again." Stego said. We got to the store. Stego bought Saichan a bow and a diamond necklace in the shape of a moon. I bought Monarch a bow incrusted with diamonds and a diamond necklace in the shape of a heart. The total was about 7,000 dollars. "I swear Rupert is gonna kill us." Stego said. "Who gives a fuck! When it comes to Monarch nothing is to pricey for her." I said. "Now let's head back." " It was nice of the man to wrap it for us." Stego said.

Dina's P.O.V

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. "Mmmmm! What's that smell!" I said. I looked over to Pauleen's bed. She was already awake and brushing her hair. "Good morning! Get up Todd and Rupert made breakfast!" She said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" our vivos and I said in shock. "I said Todd and Rupert made breakfast!" She repeated herself. "I can't believe Todd AND Rupert made breakfast." I said. "Me neither. But food is food." She exclaimed. "Wow so the wimp and the snob made breakfast for YOU TWO." Our vivos said still in shock. "I think the wimp and the snob like Dina and Pauleen." Princess said teasing Pauleen and I. "They do not!" Pauleen and I shouted, our faces turning red. "HAHAHA YOU TWO LIKE THEM!" the vivos teased. "STOP IT." We both shouted angrily. "Fine!" The vivos said. I then dressed and did my hair with a little help from Pauleen. "Okay let's go eat!" Pauleen and I said walking out of the room.

" Morning Bo-" we said. We saw the table set up with four plates full of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Flowers and stuffed bears that said sorry were in the guys' hands. "WTF IS THIS!" we shouted shocked. "Uh… well we wanted to apologize for what happened the night before." Todd said. "So… Sorry." Rupert said. "Awww. Thanks boys!" we said hugging them. "Well then let's eat!" We said. I then looked over to see Mapo giving a present to Monarch and Stego giving something to Saichan. " Awww. Looks like the Todd and Rupert aren't the only ones with gifts." I said. "Uh… Monarch this is for you. Hope you like it." Mapo said. " Well thanks Mapo… OMG YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE! HE GOT ME A DIAMOND INCRUSTED BOW AND A DIAMOND NECKLACE!" she said. "AWWW. That's so fuckin cute." I said. "Hey Saichan look what I got you!" Stego said. "OMFG, IT'S THE BOW AND NECKLACE I ALWAYS WANTED. THANK YOU!" She said. "Your Welcome." The two vivos said.

"Well I have to go. I really want to start exploring The Jungle Labyrinth." I said picking up my medals and leaving.

A few moments later

I finally have done a bit of digging when I decided to head deeper into the jungle. "Hey Dina! Are you going in deeper?" Todd asked. "Yeah! You want to come?" I said. "Yeah that sounds like fun." He said. We were about to walk in when, "AHHHH! HELP US!" Then two men ran out of the jungle. " W-What's W- Wrong?" Todd asked. "B-back there, in the b-b-back! There's a horrible monster!" the first man said. "It was chasing us like it was it was going to eat us whole!" The second man said. He continued, "… Or maybe it wanted to chew us first. But either way, that's not something I'm interested in!" "Wh-What if it decides to keep chasing us? What if it comes HERE?" The first man said. "Run awaaaaaaaaay" The second man said running of behind the first man. "M-m-m-monster? …Heh heh! Yeah. There's no such things as monsters, right?" Todd asked nervously. "They uh… They must have been mistaken? Yeah that's it…"

"Now see here, folks, but I gotta disagree. Ain't no way two grown men make the same mistake, uhh-hunh?" we turned to see a man that looked so much like a cheap Elvis Presley impersonator. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Rockin' Billy." He said. "Way I here it, we got a big ol' monster lurking in this here jungle. And the monster's got a mean ol' face, and a personality to match. And if it happens to find ya, it'll bite your little head clean of. I'd avoid goin' any deeper into this ol' jungle unless you wanna get yourself hurt, uhh-hunh? Fossil rocks don't mean nothin' if some monster gets to chewen' on you." He said. Then after a minute he left. " Um, say, Dina. Maybe we should just stop for the day. What do you think?" Todd said. "No! Let's go in and show this monster whose boss." I said. "Okay then lets go i-. OOOHHH OWWW MY STOMACH HURTS! I shouldn't have eaten that green tuna sandwich for lunch. OOOH! OWWW! Dina go without me. I'll catch up." Todd said. "Okay then. Bye Todd." I said. I then ran deeper into the jungle.

I ran into Pauleen on the way and she said that she heard about the monster and she wanted to slay the beast. "Sure you can help bu-" "Hey Dina wait up." Todd said running towards us. "Oh it's Todd don't tell him I'm here I want to scare him." She said hiding in a bush. "Okay. Hey Todd feeling better?" I asked. " Yeah way better now let's go find a-" Todd said until he was interrupted. "RRRROOOOAAARRR!" Pauleen screamed jumping out of the bushes. "AHHHH! IT'S THE UGLY MOSTER! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Todd screamed while running off. "WTF DID HE JUST CALL ME AN UGLY MONSTER. WAIT WHO IS HE CALLIN' A MONSTER?" she shouted. "OMFG THAT WAS SO FUNNY!" I said. "HAHAHAHA DID YOU SEE HIS FUCKIN FACE!" I continued.

"Well he's gone. So… Let's go get us a monster." Pauleen said. We then ran off into the deepest part of the labyrinth. When we got there we saw a big object, "Grrraaahh!" The monster screeched. "HEY MONSTER YOU'RE GOING D-" Pauleen shouted. At that moment the monster exploded. "What just happened?" Pauleen and I said looking at each other. "Aw man! The darn thing broke." This guy said running up to the so-called monster. "Well, Jerry it has been scaring of fighter 24/7. I even surprised it lasted this long. Now let's try to fix it." This other guy said coming right behind him. "Hold the phone! What's going on?" Pauleen asked. She continued, " Are you telling me the monster is some kind of fake?" "HA HA HA! You're smarter than you look, girl. Yeah it's a big old fake. You see me and Lee here built the thing." Jerry said.

"Yeah, but it was a really good fake! All the fighters were to scared to come to this part of the jungle. And that meant we could take all the fossil rocks we wanted! Pretty smart, huh?" Lee said. " Yeah! Mr. Monster did his job pretty well. But now you know our little secret. … And we can't be having that can we?" Jerry said. "Let's lock these two low lives somewhere until they forget, huh Jerry?" Lee said. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Pauleen shouted. " I can deal with your fake monster, and I can even deal with your dumb names, but there is no way in fuckin hell that you will lock me up in a stupid cage!" We both said in unison. "JYNX YOU OWE ME A SODA!" we shouted, "Now where were we? Oh yeah." "Dina you take that one and I'll handle this one." Pauleen said. "Now then… LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" we both shouted.

Jerry threw out an Anomalo and a Nycto both Air types so I decided to use Trixie and Inferna. " Trixie! Inferna! Let's show him, that this "low life" has a life and that he's the one who needs a life." I said. "With pleasure!" My two vivos replied. I got the first move. My two vivos where ready to attack, but I ended my turn without making a move. "WTF ARE YOU THINKING" Trixie said. " I'm going to attack with all I got so I need more FP." I said. "Ha! You made the wrong choice." Jerry said. " Now then. Anomalo! Use Anomalo Twist on Dimetro." The air type quickly charged but my Dimetro dogged the attack. "WHAT! HOW IS THAT POSSILE!" Jerry said, shocked. "Ugh it doesn't matter." "Okay then it's my turn. Trixie! Move to the AZ zone and use Tyrant's Roar!" My T-Rex then moved and attacked. To my surprise, it took the two air types out in one hit. "WHAT! NO I CAN'T BELIVE I LOST!" Jerry screamed. "Ha! Who needs a life now!" I teased.

Pauleen and I beat the two cheats and to our luck, Stella showed up. "What happened her?" She asked. Pauleen and I explained what had happened to Stella. "Oh I see! Grrrr! Staff take these two away!" Stella ordered. "No please don't take us!" The two men cried. " These two will be disqualified. So you two don't need to worry," Stella said walking off. "Hey Dina are you all right? Hey Pauleen!" Todd said. "Hey. Yeah we're al right Todd!" I said. "Now let's head back." I said.

* * *

**Me: Hey people! How was chapter seven? You guy know what to do next. Review and comment. Oh and a huge thanks to my fans. Special thanks to Oakwillow907!**

**Rupert: What's with that girl? She always comments like a hundred times each fuckin chapter!**

**Todd: Yeah!**

**Me: HEY LEAVE HER ALONE! WITHOUT HER NO ONE WOULD EVEN READ THIS STORY! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP! Oh and the thing I was working on was drawing. I now have a deviant ART so check out my drawings and I will post up my FanFiction on there too! Same name and everything!**


	8. Rockin' Billy aka The Low Life!

Chapter Eight: Rockin' Billy aka The Low Life!

**Me: I'm back again! This chapter is cool so hope you like it and if you don't well that means I stayed up till one in the morning for nothing! Oh and it might have a few errors! **

**Rupert: Well that's your problem not anyone's or mine! You Loser!**

**Todd: Dude be nice you should see what she does for you!**

**Dina: Yeah!**

**Rupert: Ok sorry**

**Me: It's okay!**

**Rupert: Sorry that you're a stupid loser! HAHAHAHAHA**

**Me: GRRRRR!**

* * *

Dina's P.O.V

The next morning I woke up I noticed Pauleen wasn't in bed. I thought she might of left early so I thought nothing of it. "HAPPY B-DAY DINA!" My vivos roared. Yes it was the day of my birth. But the weird thing was it was also Todd's Birthday. So he was 15 now and I was 14. I was amazed that he was older. "OMG thank you! At least you guy remembered.

Flash Back: Yesterday Night

"Hey Todd!" I said. " Yeah Dina" He replied. "You know what tomorrow is right?" I asked. "Yeah of course I know! It's Friday." He replied. "Yeah but… Is there anything special happening tomorrow?" I asked. "No not that I know of" He replied. "Oh Okay then goodnight… Todd" I said.

Flash Back Ending

"He's so mean! I can't believe he doesn't remember. That… that… BITCH!" I said. "Don't cry Dina. Be happy. It's YOUR Birthday!" Princess said. "Thanks! All of you! Well then… Let's go dig-" I said.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Paleopager: Dina's Round 2 opponent will be Rockin' Billy. Fighters are urged to go to the Fossil Stadium immediately! Beep! Boop! Beep!_

"Never mind about digging! Let's go fight!" Princess said. "Yeah! And Dina please use me and Princess this time" Misteral said. "Okay then!" I said. "I will use you two and Toba. So I will have all water types!" "Fine!" All the vivo's said in agreement. I changed and ran out the door. When I exited my bedroom, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DINA!" Todd, Pauleen, Rupert, Dino, Zeke, Rosie and the vivos screamed. "OMG!" I screamed about to cry. "I thought you guys forgot!" "Did you really think I would forget my little sisters B-day? You know I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Dino said. "Well you guys picked the wrong time to surprise me." I said. " Wait! What do you mean?" Todd and Rupert asked. "Well they just called me saying that… Well… I must go to the Stadium for Round 2… So this has to wait." I said. "Well that's not good!" Zeke said. "Oh and thanks for coming Zeke and Rosie!" I said. "No prob, sister! Any thing for a fellow friend." Rosie said. " Yeah same here!" Zeke said. " Well on the bright side you get to watch Princess and Misteral Fight!" I said. "What! Are you serious!" Zeke said. "Yeah! So let's get going." I said running out of the room with everyone behind me. I went over to the door leading to the waiting room.

I walked in to meet the Elvis wanna be! "You remember me there, babaloo?" He asked. "Yeah! You're the guy from yesterday! In the Jungle!" I said. "Yeah that's me! Seems you proved that monster was just a big ol' pussycat. That's some fine work there, unh-hunh. I only got one thing more to say… GRRRRR! Why'd you have to go and do that? I had a plan to take all them rare fossils, and now it's ruined!" He said. "Oh so you're the brains of the operation!" I said. "Yeah, that's right! I'm in cahoots with them two boys that ended up coolin' their heels in the hoosegow!" he replied. "You almost got me kidnapped and now you'll see whose boss!" I said. " But now, I get a chance for revenge, and it's gonna taste sweeter than Aunt Mable's Pecan Pie!" he said angrily.

_Announcer: Next up we have Dina vs. Rockin Billy. Will the fighters please enter the stadium._

"Well then… Let my revenge begin!" Rockin' Billy said. "He's gonna pay!" I said. We both got in our positions. I looked up in to the crowed to see Todd and Dino waving, while Pauleen and Rosie face palmed. "Say hello to my team!" Billy said tossing his medals. He had a Parapu, Raja, and Nigo. So if I used my two water types I will be fine. So I made a last minute change. "Well then Mr… ELVIS WANNA BE! Say hey to your nightmare. Monarch! Princess! Misteral! Let's stomp all over him." I shouted so that everyone can hear. The crowed then filled with screams and clapping especially from Todd. " Okay then looking at the speed Dina get's first attack! So let's begin!" The announcer said. So I get first attack. I have 180 FP so… "Okay then Monarch use Wind Blast on Parapu!" I ordered. "With pleasure!" She said. Monarch then charged and amazingly did a critical hit that took out his Parapu. "WHAT YOU TOOK IT OUT IN ONE HIT!" Billy screamed in shock. I looked up to my friends and family, "Well you see I have some great cheerleaders and fans I must impress so yeah!" I said. "Now then Misteral use Snapping Bite on Raja!" I said. "You are going down!" She roared. And again I took out another vivo in one hit. I looked over to my "Fans", which all had an OMFG expression on their faces. "Now then Princess finish this up with Dilopho Fang!" "Sure!" She replied. My vivo then took out his last vivo with style and grace.

"I can't belive it folks! Dina has taken out all the opponet's team in only one turn! And to make this even more unbeleiveable, this match only lasted 2 minutes! This has been the shortest Match ever in history!" The announcer screeched. The crowd then went wild! All the people cheered over and over again, " Dina! Dina! Dina the Champ!" I then turned red cause even though I'm an out going person, I don't like receiving much attention. So I ran out, but to be a good person, I ran out blowing kisses to my fans. I went into the lobby to where Dino and Zeke were. "OMFG! Who's the best champ in the world? You are!" Dino said. "Hey hey hey! Don't call me a champ yet!" I said. "Dina you were amazing! When I fought with Princess and Misteral I could never get a one hit K.O! You're the best!" Zeke replied. "Dina! Dina! THAT WAS FUCKIN AMAZING! YOU TOOK HIM OUT IN ONE TURN! AND ON TOP OF THAT IT LASTED A 2 MINUTES!" Todd said running towards me with Pauleen behind him. "Where's Rupert?" I asked. "Oh he's in the stadium! For his Round 2 match." Pauleen answered. "Oh! So what did you guys think?" I asked. "Well let's see… THE BEST MATCH IN HISTORY!" They all replied. "Well babaloo you sure took care of me!" Billy said, "But from now on i will make your life horrible!" "Not if I can help it." Stella said. "Take him away!" "What! why?" Billy asked. "Your friends told us you're the boss so you will be kicked off the island." Stella replied, "So no need to worry Dina! Let's go!"

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have a competitor for Dina here! Looks like the child prodigy, Rupert, has the next best time 3 minutes! So Dina look out!" The announcer said. Rupert then walked out of the stadium to the lobby with a pleased grin. "Well Dina! Looks like you have some competition! Me!" Rupert said. "Oh well! I really don't take you as competition!" I said playfully. "Pauleen! Please com here!" The receptionist said. "Okay. I'll be right back guys!" She said leaving. "OMG! HE DID REMEMBER!" Pauleen screeched. "Who remembered what?" I asked. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys it's also my B-day! So Dina's not the only special one!" Pauleen said. "Oh it is! Well then… Happy B-day!" I we all said. "Todd isn't it your birthday as well?" I asked. "Yeah it is but we should focus on you two. Not me!" He said. "But still I wish you a happy b-day!" Pauleen and I said in unison. "JYNX YOU OWE ME A SODA!" we said laughing. "Oh there you are my son!" We all turned to see this man in a purple coat and sunglasses. "FATHER!" Rupert said. "Who are these people!" He asked angrily. "Oh… uh…" Rupert said. "Oh were just fans !" I said quickly. "Oh then okay! Well son I thought I come by and see how you're doing and to wish you a happy birthday. Well here's your gift." He said. He then handed Rupert a pair of keys and a wallet full of money. "Uh thanks dad. But what are the keys for?" Rupert asked. "Oh nothing special… Just a key for your new speed boat and Yacht!" He said. "YOU GOT ME A SPEED BOAT AND A YACHT!" Rupert said shocked. "Yeah! ANYTHING for my son." He said. "Well take care of it! And enjoy!" Rupert's dad said leaving. "Cool he got you a boat and yacht!" Todd said. "Well then let's have the party on my new yacht, shall we?" Rupert asked. "HELL YEAH!" We all shouted.

* * *

**Well how was chapter 8! Please review, subscribe, and tell your friends.**

**Rupert: Thank you so much! I regret calling you all those mean thing! SO FUCKIN SORRY!**


	9. RoboFreak Goin' Down!

**Chapter Nine: Robo-Freak Goin' Down!**

**Me: Welcome Back! I'm Luna23111! In this chapter we have a freak accident! Thanks to Rupert!**

**Rupert: Hey it's not my fault the Thing goes crazy!**

**Me: I know but I'm adding a twist and someone's gonna get hurt! Muhahahaha!**

**Dina: Okay now I'm scared!**

**Rupert: Me to!**

**Me: JK! Did you really think I would hurt you guys! Now! Let the story begin!**

* * *

Dina's P.O.V

The next morning I woke up smiling. I was so happy that I was well known and cause of what happened yesterday on the ship. "(Sighing) Yesterday was really fun! Huh, Dina!" Pauleen said. "What! OMG Pauleen you scared me! How long have you been awake?" I asked. "Oh. I just woke up!" She replied smiling. "The boys were so sweet yesterday." I said.

Flash Back: On the Yacht

"Hey Pauleen!" Todd called. "What is it?" Pauleen asked laughing. "Happy B-Day! Here's your present! Hope you like it!" Todd said handing Pauleen a wrapped box. "Oh thanks!" Pauleen said. "OMG! DINA! ROSIE! LOOK WHAT TODD GOT ME!" Pauleen said running over to Rosie and me. "What! OMG THAT'S SO CUTE!" we shouted. Todd had gotten Pauleen a green skirt and a red top with a pair of white sneakers and a dress. The bottom of the dress was green and the top was white with green stripes. "Hey, Dina!" Todd called again, "Here's your gift!" He said handing me a box. "Oh! Yay! OMG TODD YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE!" I said. He got me a light blue skirt with a pair of white leggings and a white V-neck T-shirt with a blue spaghetti strap to go under. He also got me a turquoise dress with a crystal encrusted belt and a pair of white flats and a light blue jacket to go with the skirt. "Did you like it?" Todd asked. "Does this answer your question." Pauleen and I said. We both kissed Todd on the cheek. Then out of the blue, Todd turned so red that his face matched Rupert's red coat. Pauleen, Rosie, and I then started to giggle, that's when Todd ran of in embarrassment.

"Dina! Pauleen! Please come up here!" Rupert shouted. I really didn't want to see Rupert cause I knew if I looked at him I would start laughing. He was so in love with his new gift that he bought a captain's outfit with a hat. Pauleen, Rosie, and I thought it was funny. To make matters even funnier he bought Todd, Zeke, and Dino these sailor's outfit that they loved. "Pauleen! Dina! I'm waiting!" He shouted. "Goss! Can't you wait?" I shouted. When we got to up to the top, I started laughing, so did Pauleen. "STOP LAUGHING! YOU GUYS ALREADY LAUGHED LIKE 5 TIMES TODAY!" Rupert shouted angrily.

"Sorry it's just to funny!" Pauleen and I replied. "Ugh! Anyways here are your gifts." Rupert said pointing to a group of 6 boxes. "Oh thanks Rupert! Which one is mine and which is for Pauleen?" I asked. "The red ones are for Pauleen and the blue ones are for you, Dina." He replied. "WHAT! YOU GOT US EACH 3 GIFTS!" Pauleen and I said shocked. "Yeah I would have got you two 5 gifts each… but…" He said. "But what?" I asked. "Mysteriously, the 7,000 dollars I had in my wallet disappeared." He said. "Oh! But these are fine! Thanks Rupert!" Pauleen and I said in unison. We then gave him a kiss on the cheek. And like Todd, he turned super red. "Bye and thanks, "Captain"!" Pauleen and I said.

We opened our gifts. He got Pauleen a one piece red bikini, a pair red sandals, a white towel, a few bracelets, white sunglasses, a lip gloss, and make up kit. He got me two bikinis (one piece), one that looked like Pauleen's but in royal blue and another one that looked like a sailor's outfit. A two pairs of sandals. A blue one and a white one. A pair of white sunglasses and a pair of blue sunglasses. A White hat and a necklace. My brother got us new phones (iPhones), Rosie got us new iPod touches, and Zeke got us headphones and cases for the iPods.

End of Flash Back

"Yesterday was so fun!" We said in unison. "JYNX YOU OWE ME A SODA!" we said laughing. "Now let's start rapping." I said. We quickly wrapped the gifts we got for the boys. I got Todd a new pair of shoes and a new iPhone with a 3 green cases. For Rupert, I got him a new iPhone, a Gift card with $250 that he can use in any store. "You think they will like it?" I asked Pauleen. "Yeah compared to mine!" she said. She got Todd a new pair of headphones and a gift card to any store with $250 on it. She got Rupert a gift card like Todd's but with $200 on it and head phones. "Now let's stop by the cleaning room drop off a few fossils with KL-33n and then, let's go digging." Pauleen said. We then left the room.

Rupert's P.O.V

Mapo was shaking me so I would wake up. It was 6:00 in the morning, I was LATE! My father said he wanted to see me at 5:30. "MAPO I TOLD YOU TO WAKE ME UP AT 6 AM! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" I hollered angrily at the Vivosaur. "Sorry master I over slept." He said nervously. "What's with all the yelling!" Todd hollered. "Sorry to wake you but I'm late to see my father." I told him while changing. "Oh! Then if you're leaving I'm leaving." Todd said. "Okay but please don't follow me cause my father dose not like me talking to others." I told him. "Okay! I won't but…" He said. "But what?" I asked. "You sure are slow." He said. "What are you-?" I said. I turned to see him fully dressed. "You sure change fast." I commented. "Thanks! Now I have to go!" he said walking out. "OMG! RUPERT LOOK AT THIS!" Todd said screaming through the door. I walked out of the room (Fully Dressed).

There was a huge package in front of the door. It had a note that said: _Dear son, I know you must have over slept. So I decided to leave this for you. I was going to give this to you when we met but you didn't show up. Anyways it's a prototype of the new robot I told you about. I will call later to get the field test results for DI66-R. So take care!_

"Oh it's from my father." I said. "Look at this!" Todd said picking up a small box off the table. "Oh and there's a letter!" Todd said. (Letter: Dear boys, here are you B-Day presents. Happy 15 Birthday Todd! Oh and you too Rupert we would say happy # b-day but we don't know how old you are so… Any ways hope you like your gifts! Love, Dina and Pauleen!) "Oh those girls!" Todd and I said in unison. "Well let's see what they got us!" Todd said. "OMG! DINA IS THE BEST! SHE GOT ME AN IPHONE AND SOME CASES!" Todd said happily. " Cool and she also got me a pair of shoes! Hey! Pauleen also got me a gift? That's new I thought she hated me." Todd said. "Well you were wrong! Now what did she get you?" I asked. "Oh she got me a new pair of green headphones and… OMG A GIFT CARD TO ANY STORE WITH 250 DOLLARS ON IT! COOL!" Todd said.

"Great! Let's see what they got me." I said. I opened Pauleen's gift first. She got me some red headphones and a gift card with 200 on it. Next was Dina's gift. "What she get you?" Todd asked. "Well Dina got me… No way… she got me an iPhone with a few red cases." I said shocked. "Well that's great! Now we all have new phones!" Todd said. "Well if you run into them tell them I said thank you and tell them that I'm 15." I said. "Now if you excuse me I must go take the field tests. Mapo get the box and let's go cause I have more important thing to do." I said exiting the room.

Dina's P.O.V

Pauleen and I were at the jungle labyrinth doing some digging when, _pipipipipipipipi. Paleopager: All Round 2 matches of the Caliosteo Cup are now complete. We have also opened a new dig site: Mt. Krakanak! Mt. Krakanak is a volcano filled with sheer cliffs and bubbling lava. It's located on neighboring Cranial Isle. Flights to the island are available form the heliport. _"Oh wow Cranial Isle! I always wanted to go there." Pauleen said. "Me to since I get a free tour of the museum there." I responded. "What! Really! I want to go!" Pauleen said. "Sure why not! I don't think Professor Scatterly would mind. Let's go." I said. We ran of to catch our flight. In about 5 minutes we made it to Cranial City. "Well let's go to the-" I said. This guy greeting us interrupted me. " Welcome to Cranial Isle, the land where heat and passion swirl!" He said. "Hey! I'm Terry, the Staff Leader here on Cranial Isle. It's nice to me-" He stopped. "Wait!… Are you Dina?" He asked. "Yeah! Why?" I responded.

"Well it's nice to meet you! Stella had s lot to say about you!" he said. I blushed, "Well thank you!" "Word on the street is that you took down some cheats who were scaring Fighters with a fake monster." He said. "You know about that!" I said in shock. "Yeah! Everyone here knows about YOU!" he said. "Wow! Dina you have a rep. that's cool!" Pauleen added. Terry than whistled, "Man you are some kind of Fighter! And, everyone's talking about your last match, you know? Not only did you stop that cheat Rockin' Billy, you also had new record of shortest battle." He said. I blushed again, "Thank you very much."

" Well I almost forgot. There's a new upgrade to the storage system. You could now bank your fossil medals." He said. "Huh? What do you mean?" Pauleen and I asked. "Okay then you see…" he said. After 10 min. of him explaining we finally got it. "Oh I see. Well thanks Terry." Pauleen said. "Now can you show us where the museum is?" I asked. "Yeah! Right this way!" he said. When we got to the museum the professor gave us a quick history lesson. "Well thanks for the tour, Doc!" Pauleen said. "No prob, old champ! Now I must be on my way! I must locate more of the sablets." He said. "Okay then bye." Pauleen and I said exiting the museum. "Now… LET'S GO DIGGING!" we shouted.

When we got to the new dig site, I started to sweat. "God! When they said boiling lava they weren't kidding!" Pauleen complained. "It's hot as hell out here. Let's go change!" I said. "Great idea." Pauleen commented. We went to our dorm. "Well to show appreciation to the boys, we should wear the presents." I said to Pauleen. "Great idea!" Pauleen commented. I put on the cute light blue skirt Todd got me and instead of the knee long leggings I but on some shorter shorts under. Next was the light blue spaghetti strap, on top of that I put on the white V-neck, and finally I but on my new white sneakers. Pauleen put on her new outfit and we walked out. "Now this is much better." We said. After a few minutes of digging Pauleen decided to head back and well I decided to go in deeper. "Okay bye Pauleen see you later!" I said. I then went deeper into the volcano and at the entrance of the bridge was Todd. " Hey Dina are you here to dig?" He asked. "Yes why else would I be here?" I said. "Good point." He said, "Anyways, this place is really awesome! There's a ton of fossil rocks I've never seen before! Go ahead! Throw your pickax down anywhere and see what you find!"

"… I knew you were here by the way the air suddenly filled with high-pitched squeals of delight." Someone said. Rupert came from across the bridge with this purple robot behind him. "Rupert! Are you looking for fossil rocks for Round 3?" Todd asked. " Please. Don't sully me with such accusations. My Vivosaurs are already skilled enough to win Round 3 with little trouble. No, I simply came here to run some field tests on a new product. This is DI66-R, an automated excavation tool recently developed by FossilDig Inc." he said. "Good day sir or madam. I am DI66-R." the robot said. Rupert continued, "This robot contains built-in sonar and has the ability to locate and excavate fossil rocks automatically. It's an important product for our company, which is why my father asked me to preform the field test. The sales potential of DI66-R is almost limitless. When fighters see what it can do…" Rupert said.

All of a sudden, "DI66-R will b-b-be releas-s-s-sed! W-w-welcome, sir! Go madam! I am… I am-m-m-m-m… PLEASE INSERT TOKEN! YOUR CALL IS IMPORTANT TO US! I AM ERROR!" The robot said and "shut off". " Oh what now!" Rupert said confused and angrily. " 404 PAGE NOT FOUND! BAD COMMAND OR FILE NAME! ABORT RETRY FAIL!" It said. Then the robot awoke, smacked Rupert to the ground, and ran off. "OMG! RUPERT! ARE YOU OKAY!" I said worried. "No …No! No, no, no, no, no! That idiot robot just ran off with my Dino Medals! And it's programed with an automatic Fossil Battle system! I must stop it!" he shouted. He tried to get up but fell back in pain. "Ungh!" he shouted. "Don't try to move! You took a real ponding there." Todd told Rupert. "Don't you see? If DI66-R starts randomly battling strangers with my vivos there will be chaos! The reputation of my father's company would be stained forever! I have to… I must… Gnnnh!" Rupert added. "I'll stay here and make sure Rupert doesn't hurt himself, Dina. But you have to stop that robot." Todd said. "Okay! That Robo-Freak goin' down!" I said. I then ran off after it.

I found the evil thing chasing this guy. "Hey trash can pick on somebody your own size!" I shouted. " Green alert! Fighter located-ed-ed. Battle system i-i-i-initiated." It said. And the battle had begun. The thing had a Tophis, Brachio, and a Krypto. So I used Monarch, Princess, and Misteral. "Okay then I get first attack and I have 180 FP! Round 2 all over again!" I said. "Now Monarch! Wind Blast on Tophis! Princess! Dilopho Fang on Brachio! Last but not least! Misteral! Snapping Bite on Krypto!" I ordered. And like round one it was over in a flash. "Dina!" I heard. I then saw Todd coming up the pathway with Rupert holding on to his shoulder and limping. "I'm okay! It was easy!" I said. "SYSTEM FAILIURE DETECTED! THE WINNER IS YOU!" The robot said, "CONTROL ALT DELETE!"

Rupert's P.O.V

I looked when the robot finished talking. I saw Dina's face full of fear. The robot then swung at Dina causing her to fall back. Her terrified scream filled my ears. "DINA! NO!" I heard Todd yell. "DINA!" I hollered. She was unconscious. Suddenly, a green blur flew by and picked up Dina. "DINA! DINA! WAKE UP!" the boy said. It was Dino! "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" he asked. "Rupert's Robot went crazy! And well… Dina went to stop it… and it attacked her." Todd said, tears in his eyes. "So it was the snobs fault!" Dino hollered angrily. "I'm so sorry! I swear I will pay any medical needs!" I said. "You better hope she's alright! Or your dad's company is screwed!" he screamed. I looked at him in fear. _(Thinking: what have I done! I just hurt… I just hurt… the one I __**love**__!) _

* * *

**Will Dina be all right! Find out next time!**


	10. A Punishment or A Blessing!

Chapter Ten: A Punishment or A Blessing!

Me: Sorry for the past few days on the slow updates! It's cause I was arguing with my cousin. She is kinda, also the author of this fanfic. She helps from time to time. Even though I don't need her help!

Rupert: Well I don't give a fuck! Just tell me Dina is all right! Plz!

Todd: Yeah!

Dino: What they said!

Me: Oh she's more than all right. Muhahahaha! Let's get to the story!

Rupert's P.O.V

We've been in the hospital for a day already! My leg has been wrapped up and is all better now. But with no response from Dina.

"I hope she's ok?" I said anxiously. "Yeah! And Rupert it isn't your fault." Todd said. "Sorry about earlier, Rupert." Dino said. "It's okay." I responded. "Do you think she's alright, Master?" Mapo asked. "I think so Mapo." I replied. "Dino? I'm so sorry!" "Don't worry Rupert!" he replied. " Here comes the doctor!" Todd yelled. "Hey! Doc! Is she alright?" Dino said running towards the man. "Yeah! She has recovered and is ready to leave! But…" He said. "BUT WHAT!" We all asked anxiously. "Sit down please." He said. All three of us sat down. "You see… The near to death experience as given her a new way of seeing life." He said. " I have a question to ask." He said to us. "Yeah." Dino replied. "How would you describe her?" he asked. "Oh she is a very hyper child! And is a little crazy at times, also she is very risk taking!" Todd said, "Why do you ask?" "Oh you see now she might be a little more of a risk taker. She-" he said. "DOCTER! COME QUICKLY! DINA! SOMETHING IS WRONG! HELP ME! SHE 'S CRAZY!" a nurse said running towards us. "Let's go!" we all shouted.

When we got to her room, we all saw her about to jump out of the window. "Dina! Stop!" Dino shouted. "Hey big bro! Don't worry I'll be fine!" she replied. "No! You won't! We're four stories up! If you jump out of the window you'll kill yourself!" I said. "Yeah what he said!" Todd added. She threw an object out the window and then threw her medicine out after. " Don't worry! Bye!" she said. Dino ran to her but it was too late. She had jumped out. We all began to cry. Dino then shouted, "Wait! What! NO FUCKIN WAY!" we all ran towards the window. Suddenly a red blur flew up. "I told you I'll be fine!" it was Dina. She was on the back of her Dimorph Ace. "Wait! What! How do you have that with you!" Todd asked. "You see I noticed that sometimes you need a flying Vivosaur around. So I never leave home without it. I always have it in my pocket." Dina replied. "You see what I mean?" The doctor said. "Yeah!" Todd and I said. "Now that Dina is all right, let's go back to the station." Dino said.

Dino let Todd and I ride with him on his Nycto Ace. While Dina rode on her Dimorph Ace. We didn't want to ride with her because every few minutes she did a loop in the air. Dina went faster than Dino so we could have like a guy-to-guy talk. "Todd? What's your opinion on Pauleen?" Dino asked. "Heh… Why do you ask?" Todd asked nervously. "It's cause every time Pauleen is in the room, you always look at her." Dino said. "Ooh Busted." I said. Todd blushed, "It's cause of that weird mask." Todd retorted. "Yeah! Whatever! Oh and Rupert why do you worry about my little sis so much, Huh?" Dino said. I blushed a bit, "Oh it's uh cause she always uh get's her self in trouble." I said. "Okay then!" he said not convinced. "Okay then let's –" He said. He turned cause he didn't see Dina. "Where she go?" He asked. "Over there!" Todd said. She was diving towards the ground. We then lost sight of her. "What the hell is she up to?" Dino asked. We then saw Dina coming back up but with someone with her. It was Pauleen.

"Hey Guys!" Pauleen said. "How bout we have a race?" Dina said. "Sure!" Dino said. "Okay then! When we get to that tree we start!" The two girls said. "Who ever wins, will get to boss the others around until the semi-finals. Deal?" Dino said. "Deal!" The girls answered, "Okay then! READY!" They said. "SET!" we said. "GO!" We all shouted. The girls went slow and in no time we were way in front. "LOSERS!" we shouted at the girls. We were going to win!

Dina's P.O.V

Pauleen was all worried. "What are you doing! We're going to lose!" She Shouted. "Don't worry! I have a plan! We'll let them go in front and give them confidence! When they think there is no way we can catch up, we will hit the pedal to the medal!" I said. "That's a great idea!" Pauleen said. "Okay then! Wait for it! Wait for it! Wait for it! Now!" I said. We darted off after them and in no time we past them. " WHO'S THE LOSER NOW!" we both screamed at them. "Hey after them!" I heard Rupert shout. It only took us a few minutes to get to the station. We had won! The boy arrived a few moments after. "How the Fuck did you beat us." Dino shouted with an exhausted Nycto Ace behind him. "You see brother, since you started fast your vivo got tired which gave us the chance to pass you!" I said. "Ha! Now you take orders from us!" Pauleen teased. "Man! This stinks!" Todd hollered. "And now you three have to go get us drinks." I said. "What no way!" They hollered. "Who lost the bet? Not us!" Pauleen said. "I'll be back!" Dino said.

A few minutes later he came back with drinks for everyone. "Okay here are the drinks! For the girls Pink lemonade and for the guys an energy drink!" Dino said. "Okay bye I have to go!" Pauleen said grabbing her drink and leaving. "Where you going!" I asked. "Oh just to Mt. Krakanak again. Wanna come Dina?" She said. "Sure!" I said. "Well then, let's go!" Pauleen said. "Wait! No sister of mine is going back there again!" Dino said. "OH! COME ON! I promise I'll be careful." I said. "NO!" The guys said in unison. I whispered to Pauleen, "Just back away slowly. I have a plan." "Okay!" She said. "Okay then I guess that we'll head back to our rooms then!" Pauleen said. "Ace let's go!" I said throwing the medal. Pauleen and I ran towards the Vivosaur. We jumped on her back and flew off. "TO MT. KRAKANAK ACE!" we shouted. "As you wish mistress!" She said. "Hey! Get back here!" Todd and dino shouted.


	11. BareBones Brigade and Their Boney What!

**Chapter 11: BareBones Brigade and Their Boney What!**

**Me: Hey people I ain't dead! Sorry about me not uploading! I was on a camping trip and it sucked! And I was grounded and still am. So it might take me time to upload.**

**Dina: Why did you go?**

**Me: I had no choice! Any ways let's get to the story!**

* * *

Dina's P.O.V

Ace had dropped us off in front of the entrance to Mt. Krakanak when…, "Hey you two!" Pauleen and I turned, it was another fighter. "Did you here the news!" he said. "What news?" We asked. "Someone just stole the Mammoth Vision video screen!" "What how can someone steel that!" Pauleen said. "It's the fuckin size of a freakin' Mammoth for crying out loud!" I added. "I know right!" Pauleen said in agreement. "But I guess they have a backup unit, but still why would anyone want to steal something so big? Any ways bye!" He said. "Bye!" Pauleen and I replied. We about to go into Mt. Krakanak, "We finally caught up!" someone said, it was Todd! I was about to run in when I felt someone grab the back of my shirt, "Hey where do you think you're going missy?" Dino said. "Let me go!" I said. "Hey where's Rupert?" I asked. "Here I am." I turned to see him run in on the back of his Mapo. "Well I have to go I must inform my father that I'm alright and the results of the tests bye." He then took off. "Okay let's go to the station, you'll be safer there!" Dino said. "Wait! Did you hear the news!" I said trying to stall, "What news?" Dino asked confused. "The Mammoth Vision has been stolen!" Pauleen said. "What how can someone steal that?" Todd and Dino said in unison.

I was about to respond when, "Hey here comes the Mammoth Vision now!" The boy from earlier said. The Mammoth Vision came in and came down in front of us and turned on. " Fools! Bow before Don Boneyard! The one true leader of… The BareBones Brigade! Bwa ha! This park shall be mine! And forget digging at the volcano… For I have blocked the path! Your Cup will soon be no more! Bwa ha! Bwaaaaa ha ha ha ha ha!" Don Boneyard said. "Did you see that, Dina?! It was Don Boneyard, the leader of the BareBones Brigade!" Todd said. "NO! IT'S YOUR FUCKIN MOM! SHERLOCK!" I said sarcastically. "Those guys are th biggest, baddest, crime syndicate around! What the heck is going on here?" He continued.

"You there! Little one! Ve have… trouble, yes?" Someone said. "I turned to see this blond buff guy with a Russian accent, I think, and a pink shirt (That's very manly! NOT!). "Yes what do you want!" I asked. " My name is Vlad." He said. "Mt. Krakanak, it is no good.. A rock has… blocked it. I must get to dig site, but cannot. This rock, it is too large." He said. "You are Fighter, yes?" He asked me. "Yeah! Why?" I said. "You have… how you say? Axpick?" He said. "Pickax! And yes!" I replied. "Maybe you can break rock. Vlad tried to break, but… no good." He continued, "You vill be doing this thing, yes? I vill tell Terry." He said and left. "You think you can break the rock?" Pauleen and Todd asked in unison. "Yes I think so!" I replied. "But what if the BareBones Brigade…?" Todd asked. "Well I'll just have to fight them!" I said. "That's great and all… but… Ooooooooh! My stomach! It hurts again! … I shouldn't have eaten that sushi from the discount cart." Todd said. "WTF! WHO THE HELL EATS SUSHI FROM THE DISCOUNT CART!" Dino, Pauleen, and I said in unison. " You have to go on without me, Dina. I'll catch up when I feel better, ok?" Todd said. "Okay what ever! Let's go guys!" I said to Dino and Pauleen.

When we entered Mt. Krakanak I couldn't believe my eyes. "That's no rock that's a fuckin Boulder!" I shouted. " It'll take 10 people to destroy that!" Dino added. "What are you talking about?! Not even that will do! It'll take a fuckin bulldozer to break it" Pauleen said. I decided to try to break it with my pickax. And that was an EPIC FAIL! "Aw man! By pickax broke!" I said. It was true on contact with the rock, my pickax bent and broke. "THOSE BB BIRGADE GOONS WILL PAY!" I protested. "Calm down Dina! Here take my pickax and try to do all that you can! Pauleen and I will go get some help just wait here!" Dino said running off with Pauleen behind him. "Hey, Dina!" I heard someone say. I turned to see Todd running down the path. "Hey, Todd!" I replied. " OMG! That is no rock! I don't think we can do anything about that!" Todd said. "I know look what happened to my pickax! :_(." I said about to cry. "Don't worry we'll get you a new one!" Todd said. "You will!" I said. Smiling. "Yeah!" he replied. "Well I can use my brothers." I said. And again I turned and hit the rock and my brother's pickax didn't break but some of the "rock" did. So I continued to hit the rock. "Dina not to be cold but…" Todd said. "But what?" I asked. "I mean, you're good and all, but this thing's on a whole different level." Todd added. I stopped and turned to him, "No Todd I can do this!" I turned back to the so-called "Rock". "God! If you won't listen then… I'll help too!" Todd said. He walked over to the rock and began hitting it.

Rupert's P.O.V

I walked in to Mt. Krakanak to find Dina and Todd hitting the Boulder with their pickaxes. I then said, "… At this rate, we'll all be old and wrinkled before the boulder is gone. " Dina turned around to see me and my robot that, almost fuckin killed her! "Rupert!" Todd shouted. "Stand aside children!" I said trying to be cool. "WOW! That is gonna get the girl! "Even I could do better!" I heard Mapo tease. "Shut up! I'm not trying to impress any one!" I told him. "Right! Anyways… Try saying, Do you have a Bandaid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you." Mapo said. "NO!" I shouted. "NO, NO! Try saying, Damn, if being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!" He suggested. "NO! SHUT UP!" I shouted. "WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU LEARN THESE THINGS!" I added. "Oh I have my ways! In other words it's your fault." Mapo said. "How is this my fault?" I asked. "You leave the television on at night. So sometimes I wake up and it's on, I start to watch this show about these things. Oh and I'm the one who "borrowed" the money from your wallet." He said. "What that was you! Later, you and I have some talking to do! But now…" I said. "I'm way ahead of you. Try complementing her on her eyes. Cause you sleep talk and well... you say things… and by things I mean things about DINA." Mapo said. At that moment I could feel my face heat up. "Hey, Rupert your face is turning red." Todd said. "Are you alright?" Dina asked. "Y-y-yeah it's j-j-just the h-h-heat that's a-a-all! Anyways… DI66-R, please remove this boulder." I ordered. DI66-R replied, "Of course sir or madam. It would be a pleasure to assist you."

Then as commanded, DI66-R started to destroy the boulder. "Digging program initiated. Digging… Digging… Digging… Digging… Digging… Digging. In about 3 minutes, DI66-R was almost done. "Holy Crap! Look at that thing go!" Todd said. I turned to say something to Todd but instead see Dina's pickax behind him. It was broken. "What happened to your pickax Dina?" I asked. "Well you see, while trying to break the "Rock", I broke my pickax." She replied sadly. "Don't worry when this is over I will buy you a new one and you can pick out which one you want." I told her. Her face then lit up, full of happiness. She then ran up to me and pulled me into a hug. "OH! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" she said. "U-u-uh y-y-your w-w-welcome!" I said my face red. I turned to see Todd with an evil smirk on his face. She then pulled away to focus on DI66-R. "Digging… Digging… Diiiiiiiggiiiiiiiing…" It said. Then all of a sudden, "ERROR! FILE NOT FOUND!" it said. It then started to slow down. "Sweet Caviar! It's running out of power! And we we're so close to completion, too…" I said. "Guess we'll have to finish what it started!" Dina said. She then picked up her brothers pickax and began to hit the boulder. "Dude! Stop her! What if the robot goes crazy again and hits her!" Mapo said. "Dina! Please get away from there it could hurt you!" I said. "Yeah! Be careful, Dina!" Todd added. "Don't worry!" She replied.

Then DI66-R turns to Dina. I was so worried that it may hurt her. "Does sir or madam wish to assist DI66-R?" it asked. "Yeah!" She replied. "No one has ever assisted DI66-R with digging before. Now I know why it is that you humans smile." I said. "Well I'm glad to help you DI66-R." Dina said. Then magically, DI66-R regains power, "Energy fully restored! Digging program initiated! Digging… Digging… Digging… Digging… Digging… Digging." It said. And in no time DI66-R and Dina finish the job. "Hell yeah!" Dina shouted, "High five!" and since DI66-R was programed to respond it raised it's claw and high fived her. "Oh wow it can High Five! That's cool!" she said. I was a little embarrassed that they have found out that DI66-R was programed to do that. "You did it Dina!" Todd cheered. "Excellent job, DI66-R. You have made me very proud." I said. "Whoever out the boulder here must still be in the area. I'm going to look for them. Let's go, DI66-R." I said.

Dina's P.O.V

Rupert then wondered off into the volcano. "Well, I guess people can get back to digging at Mt. Krakanak, Huh?" Todd said. "Yeah let's go digging!" I said. "But still, I think we should go back to Cranial City until they catch whoever did this! What do you say?" Todd added. I thought about it. "Go after him!" I heard someone say. It was Monarch. "We all know you like him!" She added. "I do not!" I said telepathically. "Yes you do!" Inferna added. "No I don't!" I shouted. "At least follow just in case he needs help." Ace said. "Yeah." All of my Vivosaurs said. "Fine! Only cause he needs help." I said. "You know Todd, I think I'll go lend a hand. You wanna come?" I said. "…Oh, come on! You want to help Rupert catch the boulder-rolling culprits?" Todd asked. "Yeah! He might need it." I said. "B-but… what if it's the BareBones Brigade?!" He said then stopped. "Todd are you scared?" I asked. "No! Not at all! It's just that… ooh my stomach… It hurts! I shouldn't have eaten mayonnaise that had been left in the sun…" He said. "What? WHY WOULD YOU EAT THAT!" I said. "Sorry Dina. Go without me!" he ordered. "Okay let's go!" I said. "But first… Just admit it." Monarch said. "Admit what?" I said. "That you like him." Trixie said. "I do not! If anyone likes somebody it's Monarch!" I shouted. "What? Why me?" She asked. "We all know you have a thing for Mapo!" I said. "Hey that's right!" Toba said. "I do not!" Monarch said. "Okay! Let's just drop this!" Ace said. "Yeah! We have someone to help!" I said throwing Ace's medal in air and hoping onto her back.

Rupert's P.O.V

Half way up the volcano, "DI66-R stay here! And if anyone suspicious comes this way stop them!" I told the purple robot. "Yeas sir or madam." It responded. Once I got to the top and I heard talking. So I hid behind this crate. "Hahahaha! That boulder should stop any fighter from entering Mt. Krakanak!" The first Goon said. "Yeah! It'll take them forever to remove it! HAHA!" the other goon said. "I'll be right back!" Tony said. I was about to turn and leave to go get help and to my surprise the one called Tony was behind me. He picked me up by my collar and carried me over to his friend. "Hey Scotty! Looks like we have company!" The goon said. "Hey! Yeah! You're so right Tony!" Scotty said. "Let me go! If my father finds out he will but you in jail!" I shouted. "Hey Tony! Isn't this the little brat of the big shot, of FossilDig Inc. The one named Rupert! The one on TV!" Scotty said. "Hey! Yeah! What if we keep him hostage and order them to give the park to Don B!" Tony said. "You will never get away with this!" I shouted. "Let's call Don B!" Tony said. "What about the brat!" Scotty asked. "Tie him up!" Tony ordered. So the one called Scotty tie me up, taped my mouth shut, took away my dino medals and put them in this metal box, and put me in a sack with holes for me to see and breathe. "Hello? Don B?" Tony asked to what appeared to be a video screen. " Yes! What do you want Tony?!" He asked. "We have a plan bound to work!" Scotty said. "Yes! I'm listening!" He responded. "You see, we found Mr. CEO's little brat snooping around… and well we we're thinking to keep him hostage and ask for to give up the park in return for his son." Scotty said. "That is… A GREAT IDEA!" Don B said, "Call his father and tell him we have him and what we want and then bring the rich boy to me!" and then intermission finished. "Hahahaha! Mr. Richie Rich here just made our operation even more easier." Scotty said.

Dina's P.O.V

I was flying over the dig site when I spot DI66-R. "Ace! Land!" I ordered. "Yes! Mistress!" she responded. We landed and I went to go talk to DI66-R. "DI66-R where's Rupert?" I asked. "Sir or madam has gone on to search for the boulder-rolling culprits. I am in surveillance mode in case they come from this direction." It responded. "Oh! Then keep up the good work!" I said. I continued up the mountain and saw two BB Brigade goons talking so I hid behind a crate. "Where's Rupert?" I heard Ace ask. "I don't know. Now be quiet!" I told her. "Hahahaha! This is the best plan ever! Scotty you have a great memory!" One of the goons said. "AWWW! Thanks! Let's clear up and out of hear Tony! We have the little boy!" Scotty said. "Yeah! But first we need call little Rupert's Dad!" Tony said. "Okay then hand me the phone!" Scotty said. He then took went over to this large sack. He pulled the sack to reveal a tied up Rupert. "OMG! Poor Rupert!" I heard Pearl say. "Serves him right!" Trixie said. "What do you mean!? You're so cruel!" Inferna said. " Well it's his fault for going alone!" Trixie protested. "SSSHHHH! You guys will blow my cover!" I shouted. I looked back over to the two goons one of them was sticking his hands into Rupert's Pockets to find his phone. He then got frustrated and ripped the piece of tape of Rupert's face. "GRAAAAHHHH!" Rupert screamed. "Where's your phone!" Tony asked angered. "I will never tell you!" Rupert shouted.

Tony then went over to one of the crates and picked up something. I then identified that something as a pocketknife. He threw it to Scotty and he opened it and put it against his throat. "Where's the phone?" Scotty asked. "You wouldn't dare hurt me." Rupert said. "Try me!" Scotty said. "If you hurt me your plan is screwed." Rupert said. Scotty then turned and cursed a bit. "He's right! We hurt him and the plan is over!" Scotty shouted. I then try to get a better look but end up falling forward. "Hey! Tony! Another guest!" Scotty said. "Dina! Get out of here! Run!" Rupert shouted. "Oh! I see! Get her Scotty!" Tony said. I tried to get away but trip and got captured by Scotty. "Why do we need her?" Scotty asked. "Give me the knife! And watch!" Tony said. "I'll ask again! Where is the phone? Or your precious Dina gets it!" Tony asked Rupert with the knife to my neck. "You're wasting you time! He won't tell you! I mean nothing to him! I'm just a nobody!" I shouted. "Shut up! So where is it!" Tony shouted. Rupert stays quiet. "Okay then! You asked for it!" Tony said. He grabs the knife and is about the stab me when, "Wait! It's in the pocket inside my coat." Rupert said. I then started to think, "Why would he tell them! Why did he give up!" I said. "He likes you!" I heard someone say. "Hey was that you guys!" I asked my vivos. "No it wasn't us!" They replied. "Nice working with you!" Scotty said to Rupert. He then tied me up and taped my mouth, but he couldn't find my dino medals so he had to remove the tape. "Hey! Where are your dino medals?" Scotty asked me. "I don't have any!" I replied. "Stop toying with me! Where are they!?" he shouted. "I don't have any! They must of fell out!" I replied. "Okay then! Just leave her alone!" Tony said.

I then threw out Inferna's medal, "Go get me that pocket knife!" I ordered. "Okay!" She replied. Inferna carefully went past the to goons to the crate and picked up the pocket Knife. She brought it back to me and went back into her dino medal and back into hiding. "What are you doing!" Rupert asked. "Trying to escape." I replied. "You are gonna injure yourself." He told me. "Who cares! I just need to get Mr. Rich and Famous outta here!" I told him. "SSSHHHH! Here they come!" I heard Pearl say. So I hid the Knife. "Okay! Which one is your dad's Number." Scotty asked. "The first one." Rupert replied. "Okay thanks!" Tony replied. He put the call on speaker. "Hello? Son are you there?" Rupert's father asked. "Hello " Tony replied. "Who is this! And where is my son!" He said. "He's alright! You just need to do us a favor and we'll give him back!" Scotty said. "How much do want?" He asked. "We don't want money! We want the Fossil Park!" Tony said. "What!" He asked. "You heard me! We want the park! And once we have it we your son will be returned." Scotty said. Rupert then shouted, "What about her!" Rupert asked furious. "Oh shut up! She'll stay with us." Tony replied. "Rupert! Son! Are you alright!" his father asked. "Yes father I'm fine. But they have another hostage! And she's scared." Rupert said. "Wait! What!" Rupert's father says. "We'll give you the park and some money in exchange for the two of us!" Rupert says. "No! How bout this Richie we make her a proposition she can't refuse!" Tony said. "No way she'll never join you!" Rupert shouted. "Wait! You're not my boss! Let me hear this Proposition of yours!" I said. "Okay! You join us and I'll talk to Don B about making you a Commander! Only if you can prove yourself right now!" Tony said. "Deal!" I said. "Dina! You're joining them!" Rupert said. "Yeah! All I ever hear is don't do this! Or that! Be careful! Well I'm tired at least with them I get to be somebody" I said.

"Okay then here's your uniform!" Scotty said handing me an outfit. I went to go get change behind this crate. The outfit was a black skirt with white boarder under it and a shirt that was pink with this corset and a skull clip on the shirt. (It looks like the one in the pic I drew. Link art/My-Art-320846555). "This is cute! I like it!" I said. "Yeah well I hope Lola and Cole don't mind." Tony said. "Who's Cole and Lola?" I asked. "Three of our commanders I'll explain later." Scotty said. "Yeah we still have the Father on the line!" Tony said. "Hand the phone to me." I said. "Okay" Tony handed me the phone. I whispered to his father, "I'll try to get your son out just play along." "Okay!" He said. "Okay see here! We have your son! And all we want is the park you get us that and he'll be returned safely!" I said. "Okay just don't hurt him please!" He said. "Okay then! Say goodbye to daddy, Rupert!" I said to him hanging up the phone.

"Nice job sweet heart! Now we go to Don B!" Tony said. "I'll get the Prisoner!" I told them. "You trader! Get away from me!" Rupert shouted. "Shut up!" I shouted. "SSSHHH! Here!" I whispered giving his dino medals back. "What?" Rupert asked confused. "I'm trying to save you!" I told him. I then cut the rope with the knife and told him to follow my lead. "Tony! Scotty! Help!" I screamed. They both turned to see Rupert with a knife to my neck don't move or she gets it!" He said. "B-Lambeo come out and help!" Tony said. He then threw three dino medals that turned into these Boney Lambeo. "You see all us BB Brigade members get these cool Vivos called Boneysaurs." Scotty said. "B-Lambeo use Boney Chomp on the boy!" Tony ordered. "Use my Vivos Rupert." I whispered to him. "Okay! Aeros use Wind Blast!" Rupert ordered. Then out of nowhere my Monarch came and attacked. "B-Lambeo use Boney Chomp on the Aeros." Tony ordered. After a few minutes of fighting Rupert had won! "Okay then! Step aside so I can leave!" Rupert ordered. " Well I have a better idea! Tony Run!" Scotty said running away. "Hey get back here!" Tony said running after Scotty. "We did it!" I shouted. "Yeah we did!" Rupert said. "Hey! What did I…" Todd said coming up the pathway with my Bro and Pauleen right behind him. "Did we miss something!" Dino asked angered. "Nothing I couldn't handle!" Rupert said. "With a bunch of help from me!" I said angered. "Oh yes! Thank you Dina!" Rupert said.

"Okay let's go get some sleep it's getting dark." Pauleen said. "Hey! Todd! Rupert!" Dino shouted. "Yeah!" They replied in unison. "Can I stay with you guys tonight?" He asked. "Sure!" Todd replied. "Okay then Race you guys back." I said running down the pathway.

* * *

**Me: Okay I finally upload a new chapter! And to clear some things. Okay the FP I'm gonna change. In my story 180 FP is a level 4 fighter okay! So I will make it more FP than the original game. And since school is starting for me the story uploading might take time so… Please understand!**


	12. Round Three and New Friends!

Chapter 12: Round Three and New Friends!

Dina's P.O.V

The next morning I woke up around 5:00 in the morning. "PSST! Pauleen are you awake." I asked Pauleen. "Yes! Are you ready to go!" Pauleen said. "Yeah let's go!" I said. Pauleen and I had planned to leave for Mt. Krakanak in the morning before the boys woke up. But it was going to be impossible to leave. For you see last night the vivos got angry at each other and started to fight in the guys' room so the guys slept in the living room. "Okay try not to step on them!" Pauleen said. "Okay!" I replied. "We're almost there!" Pauleen said. "Okay!" I replied. "Yes! We made it!" Pauleen replied. We then opened the door and left.

Once we arrived at Mt. Krakanak we began to dig. Pauleen dug up 3 fossil rocks and I dug up 4 and 5 jewel rocks. "Okay let's head back to the station the boys might wake up soon and find out we left. And before they find out we have there… you now." I told Pauleen. "I know so let's going." Pauleen replied. "Oh is that so but what if we already know!" I turned to see an angry Dino, Todd, and Rupert. "Oh! Hey boys! We were just uh… digging." Pauleen said. "Oh yeah!" Dino said. Pauleen and I tried to escape but Rupert and Todd threw out their medals and Mapo and Stego blocked our path. To make matters even worst they pick us up by our collars. "Hey let us down!" I yelled. "Alright after we take back what's ours" Rupert said. "Todd if you please." Dino said to Todd. He then walked over to us and took out two wallets out of my pocket and one out of Pauleen's. "Thanks for "Taking care" Of our wallets." Todd said. "Let them down" Rupert said to the dinos. At that moment we ran away. "Hey come back here with our money!" They shouted. "No! You have to catch us first!" Pauleen and I said splitting up.

Pauleen's P.O.V

Dina and I have taken the boys wallets. We wanted to go do some shopping and we didn't have money so we took the boys wallets hoping they wouldn't notice but this plan failed. Because now I have Todd chasing after me and Dina and I is being chased by Rupert and Dino. "Get back here Pauleen!" Todd shouted. And to make things clear I did have my mask on. The only reason I wore it was that most boys look at me weird when I don't have it on. I think its cause of my looks. But anyways I'm being chased. Then I got an idea. Since Todd didn't like my U-Raptor I decided to use her. I stopped and turned to Todd. "Ha! I finally got you!" Todd said. "No! I got you!" I said. I threw out U-raptor's Medal and ordered her to use her combo, but before she could even attack he fainted. "Oh that went well!" I said. "Now to help Dina!" I said.

Dina's P.O.V

I was out numbered. My bro and Rupert were chasing me. To make matters even worst I had accidently left my medals in my room. "Dina! Get back here!" They shouted. Just to be funny and well to get attention I said, "You'll never take me alive!" Then the running stopped. I turned to see them cracking up. "Psst! Dina over here!" I heard Pauleen say. "Why did they stop chasing me?" I asked her. "Well see for yourself." Pauleen said showing me a pic. She showed be a pic of Todd in a dress and high heels tied to a lamppost. "OMFG! That is so funny!" I said. "Well now let's go shopping!" She said.

A few minutes later

Pauleen and I have just returned from our shopping trip. We both spend about two thousand. "The guys are gonna be mad." Pauleen said. "At least we didn't waste all their money!" I said. "True." Pauleen said. "Hey! There they are!" I heard someone say from behind. I was my brother and company. "Should we run?" Pauleen asked. "Nah! Let's just walk really fast and get to our dorms," I said. So we quickly walked to our dorms and unpacked all our new stuff. "Give us back our money!" Todd shouted. "Okay. Here you can have it back!" We said to them giving the money back. "Wait there's some missing!" The trio shouted. "I know we used it to buy a few things." I told Dino. "What exactly did you buy?" He asked. "I bought a grappling hook, five walky-talkies, a Taser, and a new Pickax." I responded. "Why the fuck did you buy a Taser." Todd asked. "To shock people that annoy me." I replied. All the guys gulped.

_Announcer: Every fighter please report to the heliport for a very important briefing_.

"I wonder what's up?" Todd asked. "I don't know? Let's go find out." I told them. We all walked outside where Terry was talking to the people and the mammoth vision waited. "Thank you for coming." Terry said. "Now please direct your attention to the mammoth screen. It turned on. "Howdy, fellow Caliosteo Cup Fighters. Now ya'll might already know this, but… It seems we're being hassled by a band'a thieves called the BareBones Brigade. They're tellin' us we gotta cancel the Caliosteo Cup and vamoose outta this park once and for all. Well horse feathers to that! This here Cup is my dream, and I know it's shared by y'all. So if they want me to cancel it they're just gonna have to saddle up and make me! The Caliosteo Cup will never surrender! We'll beat them varmits, or my name ain't Joe Wildwest." Joe said. Then all the people around us starting cheering and screaming.

_Pipipipipipipipipipipi. Paleopager: All Round Three matches of the _Caliosteo_ cup have begun. Dina's Round 3 Match will be Nell. Please get ready, and then check in at Cranial City's Fossil Stadium._

"Well guess I'm off!" I said to my three friends. "We're all counting on you Dina!" Dino and Todd said. "Good luck and please don't lose!" Rupert said. "Don't worry I ain't planning to!" I responded. Before I reported to my battle I quickly went to the cleaning room to clean a few Fossil rocks. After I finish I had cleaned a head of a bird, it's body and it's arm, and a cleaned a new part for Dimetro now level 5. Most of my vivos were level 6 or 5. I cleaned the jewel rocks and got five double diamonds. At the end of cleaning I revived the new fossil. I had gotten a new member to the team. Its name was Tryma an ostrich type bird. "Welcome to the team, Tryma!" I said. It just ignored me. "I think you need a little more time." I said. Before leaving to my next match.

When I entered the Common Room to where my opponent waited. "Bwa ha ha ha!" Nell said. "What the hell!" I shouted. "Tee Hee! Did I sound evil right there? After seeing Don Boneyard, I decided to start laughing like him." She said. "Well… You scared the shit out of me!" I shouted. 'I'm sorry!" She responded.

_Announcer: The next match is Nell vs. Dina. Fighters are urged to enter the stadium._

"Well sorry to say this but… Now I will crush you in BATTLE! Bwa ha ha ha!" Nell said. "No it's me who will be doing the crushing." I replied. Then we entered the stadium. She had a Yango, Berto, and Sungari. All fire type vivos. "Okay this is the plan. Misteral! Princess! Tryma! You guys are up." I told my vivos. "Wait! You're letting the new guy battle with us!" Princess shouted. "Yes!" I told them. "Why!" Misteral asked. "Cause I think he or she can do this! Just have FAITH!" I told them. "Fine!" Princess said. " Okay let's go!' I said. Throwing out my medals! "Okay! The person going first is Dina! So let the battle begin!" The announcer said. "Okay Misteral use Delta Combo on The Berto!" I shouted. "With pleasure!" she responded. She then hit the vivo and took about a quarter of his LP away. Suddenly Tryma attacked the Berto without me telling it to. "Hey what are you doing! I didn't say attack!" I shouted. "I know." It responded. "They why did you attack?" I asked. "I have an ability called Link. If one Vivosaur attacks the enemy my ability allows me to attack the enemy as well without wasting FP." It said. "Oh! Okay!" I responded, "Now Tryma use Raptor Combo on Yango." I said. "Yes." Tryma responded. She (She sounded like a girl so) Attacked the Yango and took away half of it's LP. "Good job." I said. Then I signaled to the other fighter. "Okay then! My turn!" Nell said. "Yango use Spike Tail on Tryma." Nell ordered. The spiked tailed Vivo swung around its tail and hit Tryma. It took away almost half of its LP. "Your Turn." Nell said. "Ugh... Tryma are you alright?" I asked. "Yes I'll be fine." Tryma answered. "Okay then Tryma use Raptor combo on Yango. And Dilopho use Dilopho Combo on Berto." "Okay!" they both said in unison. They both attacked and again Tryma used Link, which ended the LP of both Berto and Yango. "NICE! Oh and your turn Nell." I said. "GRRR! Sungari use Sungari Fire." Nell commanded. It hit all my vivos, took out Tryma and rotated my vivos. "Your Turn!" Nell said pleased with her move. "HELLS NO! Dilopho use Dilopho Fury!" I ordered. "Yes ma'am." She responded. That ended Sungari's Life.

"And the winner is Dina! Give her a round of applause." Ty-Ranno said.

I left the arena and met Todd in the lobby. "YOU WERE GREAT!" Todd said. "Of course I was. I'm just that awesome!" I replied. "That was great! It was so…. I can't even describe it." Terry said. "Thanks." I replied. "Not to be rude Terry. But how old are you?" Todd asked. "Not a problem. I'm 18 why do you ask." Terry said. "Oh nothing it cause you looked pretty young to me." Todd replied. "Well okay! You guys should go check out the new dig site." Terry said. "Which one?" I asked. "Rainbow Canyon! It's very nice you'll like it. Anyways good bye!" Terry said walking of. "Bye! Terry!" Todd and I shouted. "Well let's go!" I said to Todd.

On our way to the dig site, we ran into two arguing fighters. "Why must you be so stubborn Alle!" The male fighter shouted. "Aren't you my boyfriend!" She retorted. "Yes! But.." He replied. " There you go Taylor. Then you must always put your gf first. So I say we go in." Alle said. "Is there a problem?" I asked. "Oh no. Nothing to worry about I'm just talking to my bf." She answered. "Oh Okay! By the way, my name is Dina and this is Todd. Nice to meet you!" I said. "Hello! My name is Alle Ramirez and this here is my boyfriend Taylor Medina." She replied. "Hey nice to meet you Dina and Todd." Taylor said. "Hey! We were just heading into Rainbow Canyon, do you want to join us?" Todd asked. "Sure it'll be a good way to get to know each other." Alle said.

When we walked into the dig site and saw this female fighter with a dog! "Awww how cute!" Alle and I squealed. "Aw! Cool a dog!" Todd and Taylor said. We walked over to her. "You have a cute dog." Alle said. "Well thank you very much." She said. " Oh how rude of me. Hello my name is Alle! And this here is Dina, Todd, and Taylor." Alle said. "Hello! Nice to meet you." The rest of us said. "Bonjour! My name iz Joanie. Nice to meet you." She said. "Zis is Madame Pooch. And we are entered in ze cup." "Oh you're in the cup, too? Cool!" Todd said. We talked and digged for a few minutes until It got dark. "Well it's getting dark we should head back to the fossil center." I said. "Yeah!" Everyone said.

We dropped of Alle, Taylor and Joanie off at their dorms. Then Todd and I headed towards our dorms. And fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the slow updates. School is a living hell! I'm just thankful that it's my last year of middle school!**

**Anyways 2 new OCs have been added next chapter I will add two of my favorite OCs. Oh and I will present them as best friends cause I feel they should since one of them has been a Marvelous Supporter.**


	13. Two Very Unique Friends

**Me: Srry 4 the slow updates. School is a total buzz kill!**

**Dina: well i can't wait till u start so! let's get started!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Two Very Unique Friends

Dina's P.O.V

Then next morning I woke up to the smell of cinnamon! "Mmmm! That smells so good." I said running out the door. "Good morning! Dina!" Alle said. "How did you get in?" I asked. "I let them in!" Todd replied. " Oh! What smells so good?" I asked. "Oh I'm making Cinnamon Rolls." Taylor said. "Taylor is a great cook!" Alle added. "Are they ready yet?" I asked Taylor. "Not yet." He replied. Knock. Knock. "I'll get it." I said. Running towards the door. I opened the door to see my bro. "Dino!" I said hugging him. "Good morning Dina." He said. "You're just in time Taylor's making Rolls!" I said. "Who's Taylor?" He asked. I introduced him. "MMM! That smells good are they ready yet Taylor." Dino asked. "Yep! Well who wants one!" He said. "I do!" We all said in unison. "Wait! What about Pauleen and Rupert? " I said. "Oh yeah! I'll go wake up Rupert and you get Pauleen." Todd said. "Okay!" I headed off into the girls bedroom. "HEY! PAULEEN! WAKE UP!" I shouted. She woke up surprised and angry. "What the hell is your problem! And… Do I smell Cinnamon Rolls!" she asked. "Yep! Why else would I wake you up from your Beauty Sleep." I said. We both changed and walked out.

Once we were out, "Where's Todd?" I asked. Suddenly, "HELP!" Todd shouted. I ran into the other room to find Todd pinned against the wall and Rupert about to punch him. "Hey! Stop it!" I yelled running in front of the angry snob. "What's going on?" I asked. "TODD FUCKIN' POURED FREEZING WATER ON ME, THAT'S WHAT!" Rupert yelled. "Why would you do that!" I yelled at Todd. "I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't respond so I decided to try that approach." He said nervously. "Okay, okay. Let's just drop this and go eat the rolls before they get cold." Taylor said. "Who's this?" Rupert asked. "I'll explain later." I said. Rupert dried off and dressed. We all enjoyed some of Taylor's delicious Rolls and talked. "Thank you for the rolls, Taylor." Rupert said. "No prob, Rupert!" Taylor replied. "Okay then now that we ate and know each other let's go digging!" Alle and I said in unison.

Rupert's POV

I have just agreed to go digging with Dina and company. It was a wonderful day for digging until, "YEEEEHAWWW!" I heard someone yell. I looked up to see a Guera flying really, and I mean really, low. "DUCK!" Dino and I shouted. We all hit the ground to avoid getting hit. The Guera then makes a flip in the air and turns upside down to reveal two girls on it's back. "Hold on!" One of then shouts. The Guera then plunges upward. The two girls then get of the Guera in MID AIR! "OMG!" Pauleen shouts. "ARE THEY TRYING TO END THEIR LIVES!" Todd shouts. The two girls do a few tricks in the air(like in a circus act) and LAND ON THEIR FEET! "That was… AMAZING!" Dina shouts running towards them.

We all run after Dina. "THAT WAS AWSOME!" The girl in blue shouts. She was wearing a blue shirt, black leggings and a skirt over them has long black hair and blue eyes. "I TOLD YOU SO!" the other girl says. She was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, black boots (like cole's) with red shoe laces, a red shirt with a black leather jacket over it, black goggles with red lenses, and finger less gloves like mine. She had black hair with a red streak in it and had the most beautiful honey colored eyes. I would guess she really loved the colors red and black. "HEY YOU TWO THAT WAS AMAZING!" Dina shouts. "Huh?" the two girls say turning around. "Thanks! I 'm glad you enjoyed our little preformance." The girl with red said. "Yeah! She really knows how to impress people." The girl in blue said. "My names Dina and I love to preform stunts like you guys!" Dina said with stars in her eyes.

"You do! Sweet I love people who go extreme!" The girl in red says, "By the way, the names Luna and this here is my BFF, Acilla." "Hey!" Acilla says. "It's an honor to meet you." Dina says. "Hey. Rupert, Todd, Taylor. Come here!" Dino shouts. He takes us away from the girls. "What's up!" Taylor says. "I need your help." He says. "With what." I ask. "I kinda… think… the new girl… is cute." He says. "Who?" Todd asks. "The one in red." He replies. Todd then gets an evil smirk on his face. " Hahahaha! You like the new…" Todd shouts before Dino covers his mouth. "SHUT UP!" Dino says angrily. I give a little chuckle. "You too!" he shouts at me. "N-n-n-no. T-to t-t-tell the Truth… I kind of think… she's Good looking." I reply blushing a bit. "See! I'm not the only one!" Dino says. "Fine! She's cute!" Todd says. "Okay then let's help Dino out!" Taylor says. "Deal!" we all say. We run back to the group.

"Hey! You guys are just in time to see Luna and perform a trick!" dina shouts. "Watch this! Luna really put in a lot of effort into this trick." Acilla says. I over to Luna to see her throw a medal in the air. "Ceros! It's time to shine!" she says. Her Ceros comes out looking pumped. She hops on it's back and stands up. "Go!"' she shouts. the Ceros then takes off. Her Guera then flys ahead of them with a ring in its mouth and turns so that it looks like it's gonna ram into the charging Ceros. Luna then jumps through the hoop and hangs on to it. Guera then flys upward and Luna lets go and dose a flip in the air and land on Ceros's back perfectly. "WOW!" Dino shouts. Everyone starts to clap. I go up to Luna with a bottle of water. "A perfectly executed performance." I say handing her the bottle. "Thanks, hot stuff" she replies taking the bottle and walking of. I stood there shocked. Did she just call me Hot Stuff? "_Oh she thinks you're hot! Ask her out!" Mapo says. "Wait! What! No! There is only room for one girl in my heart and that spot is taken!" I say to Mapo. _"Hey let's go digging." Luna says. "Okay" the girls reply. Then they run off into the dig site. With us behind.

Dina POV

We just ran into the dig site Rainbow Canyon and we also run into Joanie. "Hey Joanie!" I shout. We all run toward her. "Hello! Dina! Alle! Are zese your friends?" She asks. "Yeah! This is Luna, Pauleen, and Acilla." I repy. "Hey!" they say. "Oh hello its very nice to meet you. Oh and zis here is Madame Pooch." She said. "Ruff. Ruff." Madame Pooch replied. The boys then came in running. "Hey guys have you met Joanie and Madame Pooch yet." Luna asked. After a few more introductions and hellos we finally went digging. We all split up into groups I went with Luna and Acilla, Pauleen and Alle went with Joanie, Taylor and the guys went together.

"Hey Dina what have you dug up!" Acilla shouted. "Oh I have two dark fossils, 3 jewel rocks, and 4 Fossil rocks. How bout you?" I said. "Oh I have 1 dark fossil, 2 jewel rocks, and 4 fossils." She replied. Then our Paleopagers went off. Pipipipipipipipipipipipi. Attention all fighters! We have news that the BB Brigade is somewhere in Rainbow Canyon!" It said. "Oh no!" Acilla said.

Pauleen's POV

"They seem to be targeting young females for now. Any females in this area should seek shelter or get out as soon as possible. Thank you." The message ended. "this isn't good at all!" I shouted. "Relax Pauleen, I'm here to protect you guys." Alle said. "Okay." I replied. We walked around for a bit looking for the guys. "Oh zis iz no good I will go find somewhere to hide." Joanie said. "Okay. Bye." Alle and I said to her. We walked for three minutes or so and found the guys. "Oh good we found them. Alle let's go. Uh… Alle… Where you g…" I said before I blacked out.

Luna's POV

"Oaky we have to be careful not to run into those Losers!" I said to dina and acilla. "I agree. Being Kidnapped is not cool. Don't you agree Dina. Uh…. Dina….? Dina where r u!?" acilla shouted. "Let go of me!" we heard someone shout. We ran towards the noise and ran into the guys. "Acilla. Luna. Where's Dina?" Dino said. "I think she got kidnapped we just heard someone scream that way." Acilla said. "Let's go!" he said. We split up into groups. It was Acilla, Dino, and I. and the other group was todd, Rupert, and taylor. After a few minutes we ran into some of the grunts.

"Hey what have you done with my sister!" dino shouted. "Yeah! Give her back!" Acilla added. "Look more female fighters." One of them said. "Let's get'em!" the other said. They threw a smoke bomb and the smoke caused us to black out. "…"

* * *

**Me: U DIDN'T LET ME FINISH TALKING!**

**Dina: Srry!**

**Me: Anyways... hope u liked the chapter. i'm also thinking of starting a pokemon fanfic starting me!**

**Oh and plz don't judge me 4 the circus part it was the only thing i could come up with.**


	14. Kidnapped? And the New Romeo and Juliet?

**Me: Hey People! I'm Back! Sorry 4 the long wait I've been very busy with school work.**

**Dina: FINALLY!**

**Dino: Wat took u so long.**

**Me: SCHOOL WORK!**

**Dina and Dino: Oh**

**Me: anyways on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Kidnapped? And The New Romeo and Juliet

Luna's POV

I woke up to the sound of my name. "Uhhhh… My head hurts so much." I said. "OMG. She woke up." Todd shouted. "Not so loud my head really hurts." I said. "Oh sorry." He replied. "Are you okay?" Rupert asked. "Yes I'm fine. But… Where's Acilla?" I said. "She wasn't with dino or you." Taylor said. "So do you mean to tell me that she." I said pausing. "Yes. They took her." Dino said. "GRRRRRR! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE CREEPS I'M GONNA TEAR THEM TO PIECES!" I shouted. "Yeah I want to do the same thing but…." Taylor said. "But what?" I asked. "We can't find where their at." Dino said. But they can't be far." Rupert said. " I have a hunch that their hideout is in Rainbow Canyon. Let's Go!" I said running out the room.

Acilla's POV

I woke up in a dark place. "Where am I?" I asked myself. I then heard a very familiar voice. "Acilla? Is that you?" Dina asked. "Yeah it's me. Where are you." I replied. After a minute or two of walking around in the darkness I bumped into someone. "Owww!" Dina shouted. "Sorry Dina. But on the bright side, I see light this way let's go." I said walking towards the light. Once we reached it, we turned the corner to find a room full of female fighters and those creepy BB Goons… serving them? "Whoa what's going on here?" Asked Dina. " Oh you're awake." We heard someone say. We turned to see a guy about 16 years old, I was about 5 foot tall so it made him 6 foot or 5 foot 5 inches tall. He had the skinniest jeans I've ever seen, he had a white shirt with black near the collar, a scientist looking coat, black fingerless gloves, and a spiked dog collar. His hair is blacked with a spiked up end which is red. Oh and he had black boots on, a pair of red rimed glasses with orange lenses and a star over his left eye (Acilla: _Is it me or does he remind me so much of Luna)_. "So sorry for the harsh arrival." He said. " Who are you? Why'd you kidnap us?" I questioned. "Oh we didn't kidnap you we just brought you two to this nice relaxing spa where you can let your worries wash away." He simply replied and walked away. " Spa or not, We have to find a way out." I said. "Acilla! Dina! Over here!" I heard someone yell. I turned to see Alle Waving to us. We ran over to her. "Alle. Pauleen. It's so great to see you. We need to get out of here." I said. "I know. Whatever these guys are planning it cant be good." Alle added. "We also have to find my Diga-dam mask!" Pauleen shouted. "Why?" I asked. "Because I can't talk well to others!" She shouted. "You're talking fine to us." I said. "Oh! OMG I AM!" she said, "But we still have to diga-find it." She said. "First lets get out of here then we'll go look for it." Dina said. We looked around to find a way out but the only way was through this iron door and it was heavily guarded. "I hope Luna's on her way." I said.

Luna's POV

"Okay if we were attacked here, then their base must be close." I said. "So you're saying that their base is somewhere in Rainbow canyon?" Todd asked. "Yes." I replied. "Okay then if the girl says its here we search!" Dino stated. We looked and looked for 30 min. "Did anyone find something?" Dino asked. "No. Nothing." Taylor replied. "All I found was an iron door and a big yellow button in the entrance of the rope bridge near the lift that takes us near the lower level of the canyon but nothing suspicious." Todd said. "Wait! What!" I said. "Yeah. You heard me right there's a big door with a button near the lift but nothing suspicious." He re-stated. I slapped my fore head along with everyone else. "That is something suspicious!" Dino shouted. "Oh. Then follow me." Todd said. We followed him to the door. "Okay here's the plan we will use some bait to bring out the goons and then we will save all the girls." I said. " But where are we gonna get bait?" Todd asked. I looked at him and Rupert deviously. "OH NO! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT IM GETTING IN A DRESS!" he shouted. "I agree with Todd." Rupert added. "Fine!" I said walking away.

Dino's POV

Luna stood up and walked away. "What is she doing?" Taylor asked. "Hey BB Brigade goons you missed me!" She shouted. "LUNA! What the hell are you doing!" I shouted. "Hey BB Dwebs! I'm waiting!" She continued. "Hey you! What u call us!" we heard someone yell. "I called u L.O.S.E.R.S. LOSERS!" she shouted. The door opened. "Why u little BRAT!" A goon shouted. " Get Her!" The goon shouted. About five goons went after her. She also gave us a signal that told us to sneak in so we ran into the cave. After a few minutes of running we came up to another door deeper into what seemed to be a grotto. "Okay. I guess this is the place." I said. "How are we gonna get in?" Todd asked. After a few more minutes of struggling we put our plan into action. Our plan was great and the best prank or laugh ever. Taylor and I found some goon outfits and put them on, while Rupert and Todd had to wear a dress and make up (HAHAHAHAHAHA). They didn't need wigs cause their hair was okay the way it was. "I HATE THIS!" Todd complained. "IM GONNA KILL U AFTER THIS!" Rupert added. "SHHH! Can u two sound more like girls plz!' I asked. "GRRRRR!" the both responded.

We knocked on the door. "Who is it?" we heard someone say. "We have two more girls." Taylor said. "Okay Bring'em in." He said opening the door. "Welcome ladies to the BB Spa." Another goon said. "Can we interest u in a drink or massage (Luna: Don't think I spelled that right)" he asked. "No thank u." Todd said. "Okay then enjoy your stay.' He said walking away. We found a good place to talk. "What's going on here?" Taylor asked. "I don't know." Todd said. "Hey. How bout Toddett and Ruby here go find out more about this operation." I said to Todd and Rupert practically laughing. "I SWEAR IM GONNA KILL U!" Todd aka Toddett said. "AND I WILL SEND MY RABBID FAN GIRLS AFTER U!" Rupert or should I say Ruby said. "Geez calm down it's only to save the girls." Taylor said. They walked off angrily to go find out about the BB Brigade.

"Hey what's taking them so long?" Taylor asked. Radio: _Attention all BB Goons be on the look out for 4 escaped girls. "_Hey you two get up and go look for the girls!" We heard someone yell from behind us. Once we heard the voice we ran to go look. "Hey you two come help us!" We heard a goon say. We followed them. To our surprise the girls were none other than Dina, Alle, Acilla, and this other chic. "Ha you can't beat us." We heard Alle shout. "We'll see about that." Two other goons said throwing out their vivos. They were so different instead of skin they had bones! " Boney Lambeo use boney chomp!" The goon shouted. "Boney Rex you use Boney Roar!" the other said. The vivos took out the girls vivos in no time. "Ha! We won." The goon shouted. "Hey you two." A goon said looking at us, "Take them to the commander he should be in the deep part of the grotto." The goons said. We shook our heads and took the girls away from there. "Let us go!" Alle shouted. "SSHHH! Alle it's me." Taylor said. "Taylor omg! I missed you." Alle said hugging him. "Shh! Save it for later. " I said. "Dino! Where's Luna?" Acilla said. " Shit! We forgot about her!" Dino said. " What do u mean? " Acilla asked. "We kinda used her as a distraction to get in." I replied. " YOU WHAT!" Acilla shouted. "Hey! It was her idea!" Taylor said. "GRRRR! Fine! At least she could fight." Acilla said. "Okay now let's go pay the commander a visit!" I said.

On our way to the commander we ran into two familiar people. "Hey there you ar….." Todd said. "…Uh…." Rupert said. "IT WAS ALL THERE WORK!" Todd shouted pointing at Taylor and I. The girls then started laughing and Acilla and Dina took pictures. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now let's go kick some commander butt!" Acilla said.

Acilla's POV

We walked into the deep part of the grotto. "HEY! Commander dude! Come out and Fight!" Dino said. "I do believe you are referring to me." We heard someone say. Then he came out. The guy that greeted us before. " You have guts to come in here and challenge me, the most revered of the three BB Brigade Commanders." He said. He then did this weird pose, "Say Hello to Cole." He said. "…." We all stood there. "… Yep. Pretty slick, huh? Do you like the glasses? That post modern look is so right now, don't you think?" He said, "Anyway, try not to be jealous of my image, if you can, It's thrift store chic, so I doubt you understand." he said. "UGH! HE'S A HIPSTER! Now I know why the goons fear him." Todd said. "So is suppose you want us to stop pampering the ladies, yeah? Not gonna happen bro." He said, " we spoil the chicks, and then they stop giving two hoots about the cup. And without the ladies to impress, the male fighters lose the will to fight." He said smiling deviously. (Acilla:_ That is a great plan! But he is evil so we must stop him!) _ "Pretty slick, huh? I've got a real and for plans. "You don't get this pretty by accident though." He said.

Dino's POV

"Ugh! Quit the chit chat and let's battle!" I said. "Fine! Have it your way." He said. I was the only one with vivos. Taylor had left his behind in his other cloths, even though I told him to put the uniform over his clothes. Todd and Rupert also left their medals in their clothes. Dina and the girls had injured vivos cause of the fight before. "So lets fight." I said.

I had my new vivos with me. I had a Krypto, a Tryma, and a Tarbo. He had a B-Rex, B-Lambeo, and a B-Plesio. "Okay I go first." Cole said. "B-Plesio use B-Plesio Poison on Tryma." He said. It did 30 damage to Tryma. "Now Krypto use Krypto fang on B-Rex." I ordered. "Right!" He said. It did about no damage to it! "Ha that all you got!" Cole said. "No! Tryma use Raptor Kick on B-Rex!" I ordered. It did a bit of damage to it. "Ha! B-Rex use Boney Roar!" Cole said. It took about most of my vivos LP. "Grrrr! Tryma Raptor Kick on B-Lambeo!" I said. It did a bit of damage again. "Ha! B-Rex! Boney Roar!" He said. 'Then the battle was over. Cole's Vivos roared in Victory. "Ha! I won!" He shouted. Then some of the rocks above us started to fall. "Hey! You guys did it now!" We heard someone yell. It was Luna! "The Cave is gonna collapse lets get into the other room!" She said. "Ahhhhh!" I heard I then look over to the Hipster. There was a big rock falling towards him. He stood there paralyzed. "Get out of the way!" I shouted. "He stood there still unable to move because of fear. Luna then runs and tackles him the rock falls and Divides us from Luna. "LUNA! LUNA!" Acilla shouts. "…." No answer.

Cole's POV

"UGH!" I said. "I almost got squashed like a bug." I said, "But if it wasn't for her I would be… Wait where is she." I said thinking to my self. "AHHHH! HELP!" I heard. I followed the screams. It was her! She was tugging on her leg. Why? Then I noticed it was squashed by a rock. "AHHHH!" She shouted in pain. "Plesio use Boney Blur!" I shouted. Plesio then smashed the rock I ran to her. "HUH? Why?" She said. "I'm bad but not evil." I replied. _"She's really beautiful. I wonder if she has a BF." I said thinking. "Cole! You should ask her out!" B-Lambeo said. "Wait what no!" I said. "Its obvious you like her!" B-Rex said. "No I do not I just met her!" I said. "UGH! Just admit it its love at first site!" B-Lambeo said. "NO!" I said. _"BOSS! ARE YOU ALIVE!" I heard one of the goons shout. "Guess you should get going." She said. "No I can't leave a lady in distress alone. Here but this on!" I said. I handed her a BB goon uniform. "Why?" She asked. "Cause I need to take you with me so that I can get you medical help." I said Blushing. She looked at me and then put the uniform on. "Okay let's go." I said.

Luna's POV

So the enemy is helping me. We are walking away from the place where my friends are. We walked and walked until we came upon another exit with a boat waiting. "Hey Boss…. What happened to him." The goon said. "Uh? He got injured." The guy answered. "Lets go then." The goon said helping me on to the boat. We sailed and the Hipster guy wouldn't stop checking on me. We finally reached this island where this building was. I was inside the whole time so I didn't se how to get to the island. "Okay let's go." one of the goons said helping me up. "Hey Tony! Scotty! Come here!" The commander ordered. "Yeah Boss!" They said. "Take our friend here to my room and don't say anything to anyone and give our friend the medical attention needed! AM I CLEAR!" He said. " Yes Sir!" they replied. "I must now go deal with Don B" I heard him say gulping. So the two snuck me into the guy's room. "Now lets go get the Med pack." Tony said. They left me alone.

Cole's POV

I just walked in to where Don B was. "I have a bone to pick with you my dear Cole." Don B said, "Our brilliant kidnapping scheme has been foiled by a par of children!" He said mad. "No you got it all wrong. You see I beat the kids in the battle but the cave collapse and we had to evacuate." I said. "Hmmm? But still this mission was a complete failure!" he said. "I'm S-s-sorry D-d-don B. Just please give me another chance. Ill do it right this time. I promise." I said. "Hmmmm!" Don b said. "Gar Har har! You sure like makin' excuses Cole!" I heard a familiar voice say. "Lester! How dare you interrupt…" I said. "Listen Don B let me take a whack at this! I'll be sure to bring success." Lester said. "Hmm? Is that so… Cole you are dismissed!" Don B said. "B-b-but…" I said. "DISMISSED!" He shouted. I ran out sacred. "Ugh! I hate this!" I said out side the room. I then left to go check on my guest.

Luna's POV

"Hey Tony! Scotty! How are things going?" The guy came in asking. "Fine sir he's all cast up and ready to go." They replied. "Okay ready me a boat I'm gonna go out." he said. The two goons readied the boat and we took off. The guy then put the boat on autopilot and set a course to Ribular. "Hey why'd you save me back there?" He asked. " Cause no person deserves to die that way." I replied. "Thanks." He said. "No prob." I said. "Well hope you feel better he said." Yeah thanks." I said, "You know for a enemy, you really make a good friend." I said. " He. You think so." He replied. "Yeah. I mean you helped me out and got me medical attention, and on top of that you didn't abandon me back at the cave." I said. "Hey I'm not the evil." He said. "Oh look where here." He said, "Well lets go." He helped me off the boat. "Oh hey I almost forgot" I said. "Huh?" He said. Then I gave him a kiss in the cheek, and he stood there face red and shocked. "Thanks for saving me back there." I said. He smiled and was about to leave when, "Oh wait! What's your name?" He asked. "Luna." I replied. "Luna. What a nice name." He said leaving. "WAIT! I DIDN'T Get your name. huh." I said I the turned and was about to leave when I felt my phone vibrate. It was a message from a number I didn't know. I then opened the message and it said, "The names Cole."

* * *

**Me: Hope you enjoyed the Chapter and see you next time.**

**Cole: Review! Follow! And all that other stuff!**

**Me: Bye**


	15. Hospitalized

Chapter 15: Hospitalized

Luna's POV

I walked to the fossil Guild in Ribular. Before I walked in I took off the BB Uniform and when I walked in it was a mess, "Okay!" Stella shouted, "We are looking for a fighter named, Luna. There was a cave in and she was caught in it. We will dig every rock until we find here am I CLEAR." "Yes ma'am!" The staff replied. "Stella!" I yelled. "Huh? Luna! Oh god are you okay!" Stella said running to me along with the rest of the staff. "Yeah, I'm fine. My vivos helped me out. I just need a doctor." I replied. "Of course!" She said.

At the Hospital

Acilla's POV.

The gang and I are running to the hospital to see Luna. When I run in I see Stella and Terry. "Hey Stella how is she." I ask. She turns, "I don't know the doctor is still giving her a check up." Then the doctor came out. "Doc!" I said. He looked up. "Yes? How can I help you?" "How's luna?" I asked. "Oh you're with the girl. Well she has a badly broken leg and it might take her 3 to 4 months to recover." He replied. "3-4 Months!" we all replied in shock. "Yes. The condition of her leg is horrible. She might not even walk for the next few months." He said. "Oh my! That's not good." Stella said. "We might have to talk to Joe to see if he can put the Cup on hold." Terry said. "On hold!" Dina and Dino said in shock. "Yeah she is entered in the cup we can't just continue." Terry said. Then Joe walked in. "I heard what happened. How is she?" he asked. "Well she has a broken leg and it might take 4 months to heal." Stella replied. "4 months you say. Well looks like I have to put the cup on hold until she's up and runnin'." He said.

After a few minutes of talking I went into the room Luna was in. But before I went in I heard talking. I peeked in. what I saw shocked me. There was Luna talking to that guy from the BB Brigade and she was smiling. "Well as long as your fine, I'm happy." He said. "Thanks. But still why did you come back." She said. He replied blushing, "I wanted to… um… come um… see you. I-i-i-I mean come see how you're doing." "Awww you're so sweet." Luna said. "Heh, yeah." He said. _"OMG! Is she really talking to the enemy!" I thought. "Well she is Luna." _ "I think I should get going." The boy said. "Yeah, ok. Bye, Cole." Luna replied. He then left out the window. I then walked in like of nothing happened. "Oh hey Luna, how you doing?" I said. "Oh Acilla, I'm doing Just fine." She replied. "So is the injury that bad? You know Joe is putting the Cup on hold right?" I asked. "What! No! He can't do that!" She said, "I'm fine I can still participate! ARGH!" she stood up and almost fell. I ran and caught her, "Luna you can't walk on it! You'll hurt yourself more." I shouted at her. I sat her back down on the bed. "Heesh! You sound like my mom." She replied, "But fine ill rest up for your and his sake." She said. " His?" I asked. "Uh… did I say his… I m-mean… just your sake… heh… uh." She said. "Your taking bout that guy aren't you." I said to her. She was shocked, "What guy… I don't know who you're talking abo-" "Luna. I saw you talking to him just before I came in." I said mad. "Acilla… I can expla-" She said, I cut her of, "Why were you talking to the enemy! He tried to stop the cup! You're messing with the wrong people! I just can't believe you are friends with that piece of trash!" I said angry. "Acilla! That piece of trash saved my LIFE!" I stood there shocked, "Yeah, if he wasn't there I would've been crushed. He even took me to their base to get medical attention, and he was nice enough to bring me back and come visit me to see if I was fine." She said. "Luna… he saved you…" I stood there. "Why?" I asked. "Because he's not all that bad." She replied with a smile.

After everyone came to see her and we settled things between both of us I promised not to tell anyone about her new "Friend" and about his heroic rescue. "Well then my friend I will see you later." I said to Luna. "Bye see you tomorrow, Acilla." She said. I left the hospital and hoped she'd be fine.

Unknown P.O.V

I entered the girl's room. She was sound asleep. "I can't let her intervene with my plans." A glow of light came from my staff and blanketed the girl. " This should do. Now everything will go as planned and my quest will be fulfilled. I left the room and that was that.

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter been having some school issues. I hope I can upload faster and sooner next time.**

**Don't forget to review, comment, and Follow! Plz?**

**Anyway see you next time.**


	16. A Miracle and New Uncovered Feelings

Chapter 16: A Miracle and New Feelings

**Hey Peeps i'm back and still breathing! Srry 4 the L8 updates. But finally out of SCHOOL! So more time to write or type or watever the case.**

**Hope u enjoy this chapter, cause i do and anything in **_Italics _**is either a though or telephatic talking.**

**On with the CHAPTER! **

* * *

Acilla's P.O.V

The next morning I woke up, changed and left for the hospital. I flew there since I had urgency. I thought, _"I need to see Luna! I hope she's all right. "You know She's a strong girl, Acilla." Luna's Guera said. 'I know but still she has never gotten hurt like this", I replied, "But you're right she'll be up n' runnin' in no time." _Once I got to the hospital I was surprised to see Dina and the gang arriving. " Hey Dina!"

Dina's P.O.V

The gang and I were just arriving when I heard Acilla call out, "Hey Dina!" "Huh? Oh Hey Acilla." I said running over to her. "You guys here to see Luna too?" she asked us. "Yeah, and we also brought gifts." Pauleen replied. "Yeah, actually it was Dino's idea to bring gifts since he wanted to get her flowers." Dina said looking at her blushing brother. "That's nice, she really needs it." Acilla said, "Anyways we should get going come on." And with that she ran off and we ran after her falling behind a bit.

Once we got to the receptionist on the 3rd floor we found a shocked Acilla. "What do you mean?" She said the nurse. "What's wrong Acilla?" I asked. "This nurse says that the patient in room 11C checked out 15 minutes ago." She replied. "What that's impossible Luna wasn't suppose to be out for another 3 months or so." Dino said. "Well when the young lady that checked out was healthy as can be and the doctor even approved it." The nurse said before leaving to attend another patient. We stood there thinking and shocked then the nurse that was caring for her walked in and said, "Oh you must be her for your friend, Luna, am I right." "Yes! Is she here? Do you know why she checked out?" Acilla said quickly. "Please calm down and follow me." She said walking away.

Rupert's P.O.V

We followed the nurse to what seemed to be the Rehabilitation Center. She stopped at a door, "Now what you are going to see might shock you and leave you speechless just like the doctor and I, but you're just gonna have to see it to belive it." She then opened the door. What we all saw shocked us to a core. There we saw Luna… WALKING! "L-l-luna?" Acilla said. " Acilla! Dina! Guys!" She ran to us. "Luna!" Acilla ran as well. They gave each other a hug. "Oh I'm so glad to see you! But… your foot?" Acilla said. "No longer broken." Luna replied, "It's a MERICLE!" "How?" I asked. " I don't know." The doctor said, "We took her to go get an X-ray and when we did she had no fracture or a broken bone. Its just… wow". I walked over to the girl. "So are you feeling fine?" I asked. Luna turned to me, "More than fine. Thanks for asking, Rupert." She said. "Uh… well… I got you this… hope you like it." I then gave her the gifts I had gotten her. I got her a teddy bear that said get well soon and some flowers. "For me? Thank you so much!" with that she pulled me into a hug and I was… wait… was I BLUSHING! _"I don't like her you said" Mapo teased. "I don't!" I replied. "Then why did your heart sink and why are you Blushing, huh." He said. "I don't know!" I said. _I then thought about it. _"Can I really be falling for her?" _" Rupert!" I then snapped back into reality. "Let's go." Taylor said waving to me. " Yes, coming." I ran after them. We left the hospital and returned to Cranial.

"Well I guess the cup can get on its way again." Stella said. "Yeah, so you guys better get digging and Ranking up." Terry said. "He's right." Dina said. "Oh and we cleared out The BB's Grotto and there are some very rare fossils there." Terry added. "Let's go!" Dina and Acilla said running off. I saw Luna talking to Alle and then Alle walked away towards Rainbow Canyon taking Taylor with her. Luna walked over to Todd, Dino and I, "Uh…" she looked nervous, "Would… um you guys… uh like to come digging with me?" She asked. I was shocked she asked ME to come digging with HER. Just the two of us._" Correction my dumb founded friend she invited Todd, Dino AND you." Mapo said. "You had to kill the moment." I said. _Dino spoke up, "Yeah, Sure! Right guys." He then elbowed both Todd and I. "Y-y-yeah, yeah, sounds fun." Todd said nervously. " Y-y-yes a great idea." I replied. "Okay then if it's alright with you I would like to go the Jungle Labyrinth." She said. "Yeah Let's go!" Dino said grabbing her hand and dragging her away. _"Don't let him take your Girl!" Mapo said. "She's NOT MINE!" I yelled telepathically while running towards the helicopter. _

When we got to the dig site we started digging right away. "Uh Luna? "Dino said throwing down his pickax. "Yeah" She replied. "Why did you want to come digging with us?" he asked. "Yeah" Todd and I added. "Cause I want to get to know you guys better." She replied. "Oh so like you want to ask us questions. Like, um… What's our favorite type of music and so on, right?" Todd said. "Yeah sort of." She replied. " Well then ask away." I said. We talked, laughed and learned. Dino and Todd had to leave due to the fact that Dina Called them and then it was just Luna and I. We stayed there for a long and I mean long time. When we left it was dark. "Well let's get going" Luna said. "Yeah" I replied. We were going to leave when I remember something. "I forgot my sonar at the dig site, go on without me." I said Running off. I went to go get my sonar when I came back Luna was gone, so I assumed she left. "Hey Kid come on this is the last flight back to Cranial, get a move on." The pilot said. "Coming." I said running towards the copter. But at that moment I heard the most beautiful voice. It was coming from Treasure Lake. "Are you coming, Kid." The guy said. "Um… My friend is still in Treasure Lake I'll wait for him." I said. "Okay but you're gonna have to use a vivo to get back cause this is the last flight. Are you sure?" He said. "Yeah, I'm sure." I said and with that he shrugged and took off.

_Just using a well-known song. Song: Big Girls Don't Cry Artist: Fergie (Plz just imagine that Fergie's voice is her voice) DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN THIS SONG OR HER VOICE, ETC. (Link to Song:_ _ watch?v=SvAQAeLa-jY)_

I ran to Treasure Lake to find the source of the voice. When I reached the origin of the voice I was shocked. It was Luna! She didn't notice me. She was standing in the middle of the shallow lake. There was a full moon and it's reflection on the lake just made her look like a dream.

_Nadadadaaaa _

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on your flight back to your hometown_

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, which made me jump. It was Dino and Todd. Dino spoke, "You took long so we came to check on you and … where's Lu-." They both then noticed the scene. They were mesmerized like I was. "Wow." We all said in unison.

_I need some shelter of my own protection, baby_

Cole's P.O.V

_To be with myself and center_

_Clarity, peace, serenity_

Before me stood the girl of my dreams. She was in the middle of the lake singing like and angel. _"Her voice is amazing." I thought. Plesio spoke, "You're right." "She's perfect." B-Lambeo said. "Shh." I said. In a trans (Probably spelled that wrong). Her voice is just out of this world. I then noticed three familiar faces. Those guys from the Grotto. What are they doing here?_

_Luna's POV_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

_The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full-grown_

_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and little cards_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine_

_Valentine_

_Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to_

_'Cause I want to hold yours too_

_We'll be playmates and lovers_

_And share our secret worlds_

_But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late, dark outside_

_I need to be with myself, and center_

_Clarity, peace, serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

_Nadadadadada_

I sighed.

Rupert's POV

We couldn't resist clapping. She then turned around quickly and blushing. "H-h-how l-l-long have you been there?" She asks. "For some time." Todd replied. "You sing fantastic!" Dino said. "Y-Y-You th-think s-so." She said still blushing. I was still so mesmerized that I blurted out my true thoughts, "Yes! You have the voice of an Angel." She looked at me and turned a deeper red. "Uh… T-t-thank y-y-you." I stood there blushing as well at my comment, "Heh… Y-y-your W-w-welcome."

"We should get going." Todd said. So with that we left. I rode with Dino and Luna rode with Todd. Dino also scolded me for trying to get in "his way" of getting Luna, which I can care less about. But we made it back safely to a pissed and worried Dina.

Cole's POV

"There is no way I'm letting those punks take MY girl. They will learn to not play with fire."

* * *

**Dont 4get 2 follow, 3 and review**

**C U L8R **

**P.S**

**(If u dont wat it says. Translation: SEE YOU LATER. OH and LEARN TO READ TEXT)**


	17. Round 4 amd Secrets Unveiled

Chapter 17: Secret Unveiled

**Well another chapter! Yay! Anyways i trying to upload quicker.**

**Dina: But didnt you have Writers Block**

**Me: Yeah but its gone!**

**Dino: On with the story**

* * *

Dina's POV

The next morning I woke up very very early and went out. On my way to Rainbow Canyon I noticed Terry putting up a notice. "Hey Terry what's up?" I asked. "Oh hey Dina, Just posting this flyer up." He replied. "What's it about?" I asked. "Oh it's a Missing Poster." He said. "MISSING! Who's missing!" I said. "Oh the Daughter of these two famous Archeologists. She ran away from home and has been gone for a couple of weeks and they think she might be entered in the Cup." He said. "Wow. Are you serious? Hey what's the big number for." I asked looking at the flyer. "Oh they're offering a $1 million reward for her return." He said. "WHAT! $1 MILLION!" I said shocked. "Yeah they don't care about money they just want their Daughter home with them so keep and eye out." And with that he left. "I looked at the poster the girl reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my finger on it. She had nice light brown hair and she looked so sweet and innocent. She wore a very nice expensive dress with jewels and everything. "Why would she run from the big life?" I wondered. "I should go tell the others."

A few minutes later in the fighters station lobby…

"$1 MILLION!" the gang shouted. "Yeah, Crazy Right!" I said. "They must love their daughter more than money, huh?" Todd said. "Of course they do they are giving 1 Million for her return!" Alle said. "I say we look for her!" Dino and Taylor said. "And we can divide the money!" Alle said. "But why would this girl run from the ones that love her." Rupert said. "I don't know but whoever this girl is she is selfish to even consider running away!" Pauleen said. "She's right she causing her parents pain. And to think they raised her and gave her a home! What a brat!" Dino said.

Luna and Acilla then came in and said, "Who's a brat?" "Oh hey Luna, Hey Acilla we're just talking about this kid that ran from their parents." Dino said. "We're gonna go looking for them you wanna come." Taylor asked. "Yeah sounds Like Fu-," they said before they were interrupted.

_Paleopager: All entered in the cup report to your stations Round 4 of the cup will commence. Dina's round four opponent will be Lucinda. Fighters are to report to the fighter stadium immediately._

"Well looks like our hunt will have to wait." Dino said. 'Yeah Good luck to everybody" I said leaving to the common room. When I walked in I saw the girl that was a captive in the BB Grotto. "Yooo Hooo! I think we're batting each other!" she said, "hey you're one of the people that in a way drove off the BB Brigade at the Grotto, Right?' "Yeah, I guess" I replied. 'Wow that was a big mess." She added. "You can say that again." I replied

_Announcer: Our next match is Lucinda vs. Dina. Would the fighters please enter the stadium. _

"Well guess that's our cue." She said. "Yeah, and may the best fighter win." I said. We then both walked in and that battle began. She had three Camara all different colors. I guess she used a silver fossil or two. But I had a plan. "Dina gets the first move and now fighter begin." The announcer said. I threw out Tryma, Trixie and Princess. "Now, Tryma use Raptor combo and Princess use Dilopho fang and both attack the vivo that's dead center." "Alright!" the said in unison Tryma dealt 83 damage and Princess, 73, for a total of 156 ending Camara's Life. "Not good." Lucinda said. I then signaled to her. "Alright then Camara use Camara Buster on Dilopho!" She ordered. "_Oh no if that hits, Princess is history!" I thought._ "Princess Dodge it!" I commanded. She dodged and escaped damage. "Yeah!" I said. Lucinda then signaled to me. "Okay then do the same thing as before but now attack the blue one." I said. "On it!" Tryma said. They attacked but left it with 25 LP cause of its distance. "Ugh!" and with that I ended my turn. They Camara restored 7 LP and then Lucinda attacked Princess again. "Dodge!" I shouted. And again she did. Then she continued that with another attack but on Tryma and it left her with a quarter of LP. "Are you okay Tryma!" I shouted. "Terra." She said. "Huh?" I asked. "My name… it's Terra. And yes I'm fine, thanks for asking, Dina." She said. I stood there amazed, "Your welcome, Terra." My opponent then signaled me. 'Now Trixie use Tyrant's Roar" I said. It attacked and ended the blue Camara's life also left the other one at three quarters of LP. "Way to go! Now Terra, Raptor Kick." She did as commanded. Now the Vivo had 45 LP left. I ended my turn. Lucinda attacked and ended Terra's life. "NO!" I shouted. She ended her turn. "Grrrr! Trixie use Tyrant's Roar and Princes use Dilopho Fang" And with that I won. I accepted the applause and cheers and went out.

Terry stamped my card, "Wow a level 10 Fighter nice, keep those victories coming, oh and here's your prize." He handed me a fossil rock. "It's fragile so careful with cleaning it." He said then left. "Wow cool." Todd said. We then went to go watch our friends battle. Unfortunately Alle and Acilla lost. But Luna, Rupert, Taylor, Pauleen, and I where still in it to win it. "Aw! No fair!" Acilla said. "Yeah! Stupid computer pairing me up with my own Boyfriend." Alle said. "Yeah and pairing ME up with my BFF." Acilla added. "Hey don't worry I'll win it for you Acilla!" Luna reassured her. "Yeah what she said Alle, Ill does my best too." Taylor said. With that the girls cheered up. The an announcement came on:

_Terry: Will all fighters please meet at the Museum right now thank you! _

"I wonder what's up," Dino said. "Lets go find out." Rupert replied. We went to the museum and there was Terry and lots of people. There were reporters, what seemed to be fan-girls and fighters. "Hey Terry what's up?" Taylor asked. "Oh we're gonna have important people coming." Terry replied. "Who?" We all asked. "Oh uh… They're here!" He said running over the helipad. We looked over, two staff members rolled out a red carpet. Out walked a man, he was followed by a woman who appeared to be his Wife. Not so far behind Walked out two … Verrrrry CUTE GUYs! OMG! All the fan girls squealed. Pauleen, " Whoo is that! They're so good looking." Alle added, "Hey Taylor I think you have competition." "ALLE!" Taylor shouted furiously. "I think somebody's JELLY." Pauleen said. "I AM NOT!" Taylor protested. The first boy had nice shoulder length light brown hair, he had these nice icy blue eyes and wore nerd glasses. He wore black skinny jeans, nice high tops, and a white shirt with a tie and a nice silk like royal blue jacket. He looked rich. The second guy had black short hair, he had nice light Green eyes. He tan skinny jeans a white dress shirt with a red tie. They then turned to help some one out. It was two other women. One of them appeared to be 5' 10". She has golden hair in a braid and bangs, emerald green eyes, white t-shirt, red vest, red cowgirl hat with a white band, blue cargo shorts, brown boots, and carries a tan archeology backpack. The other lady appeared to be 5' 9''. She has Black hair nicely curled, golden eyes, she wears a pencil skirt, a white shirt, and a jacket over it, she looked very professional. Oh she's carrying a brief case and has high heels.

They walked over to a podium set up in front of the Museum. The Women spoke, "Um hello fighters and staff members. My name is Mary Belle Eastward, this is my Husband Max Eastward, my son Lucas, His friend Ace, the lady in the Cowboy hat is my sister Sarisa Eastward and the other is my second sister Samantha Eastward" They all then spoke, "Hello." "Wait I've heard of them." Alle said, "They're famous Archeologists that made millions of their work, well the couple, Sarisa is an accomplished Doctor, Samantha is the CEO of a big company called-" "Fossil Tech!" Rupert said disgusted. "Anyways, Lucas and Ace are great Fossil Fighters they are well known for their legendary skills." "Shh! Listen" Terry said. The lady continued, "We are here looking for my second oldest and her friend. They ran away a few weeks ago and we suspect they're entered in the cup. I just want them to come home *Sob*" She then began to cry her husband try to comfort her. Then the Boys stepped up, "My name is Lucas Eastwood!" The one with the Icy eyes said. "And I'm Ace Morgan" the one with green eyes said. Then they both spoke, "Please fighters if you have seen my little sis and her friend, Alice Morgan, please turn them in. They has caused pain to both my and Ace's mother and we just want them home *sob* Just come home sis!" Lucas also began to cry. The girls dad stepped up, "Please come home." He said sadly. He then became angry and serious, "Estella Lunette Eastwood!", he shouted, " PLEASE COME HOME!" he also began to cry. Terry went up on stage, "Fighters, Be on the look out for Estella Lunette Eastwood and her friend Alice Morgan! Mr. and Mrs. Eastwood are offering a $1 Million reward. You find them and you get the reward." Fighters were shocked at the reward. "Wait!" Mr. Eastwood spoke, " If you find my little girl and her friend you will receive the 1 million and a Miraculous Fossil Rock!" "A MIRACULOUS FOSSIL ROCK!" people shouted. Then they all ran to go look.

"A Miraculous Fossil Rock. Wow" Todd said. "LETS GO FIND HER!" He said jumping up and down. " YEAH!" Dino, Todd, and Taylor shouted. "A Miraculous Fossil Rock IS a GREAT Reward. I'm SO IN!" Alle said. "Me Too!" Pauleen added. Rupert said, "I'm Just doing it for the Miraculous Fossil Rock." "Alright then were all in." I said, "Wait where's Luna and Acilla." They were gone.

Luna's POV

"OMG ACILLA! THEY FOUND US" I said walking back and forth. "Just calm down Luna! We'll leave right away!" Acilla said. "We can't just leave then they'll suspect us! And… wait… why am I worrying we both changed our appearance they don't know that." I said. "You're right!" Acilla said. "We just have to stay away from them." I said. "Yeah let's go with Dina and the Gang." Acilla said. And we went back.

Rupert's POV

'Hey Dina!" I heard someone say. It was Luna. "Where did you two go!" Dina said. "Oh we went to go look, They're not in Rainbow Canyon, heh!" Luna said. "Okay then lets go look some place else!" Dina said. We looked everywhere possible and the girls where nowhere to be found.

"Any luck Dina!" Terry said. "No, Sorry Terry." she said. "Then they're not here, Ill just have to tell her parents." Terry left.

We all regrouped. "Too bad. I feel bad for them." Alle said. "Yeah! Poor family." Todd said. "Those girls are monsters! They are hurting their own family cause of their selfish ways!" Dino said. I then looked over to Luna and Acilla, they looked sad. "Are you okay Luna? Don't worry they'll find them you'll see, they're just looking in the wrong-" Luna cut me off, "THEY'RE NOT LOOKING IN THE WRONG PLACE!" "What do you mean?" Dino asked. "Ugh! We're the girls they're looking for!" Acilla said. "WHAT!" We all stood there shocked. "You're the Girls!" Dina said. "Yes! And I feel terrible, but it had to be done!" Luna said. "No! Its not right!" Dino shouted. "Why?' Dina asked. "Ugh! You see… I'm tired of being famous! I just want to be a normal girl! I want to live like you Dina!" Luna said. "Like Me?" Dina said. "Yes! I don't want to be chased by paparazzi or by fan boys! I want freedom!" Luna added. "But still it's no reason to hurt your family!" Alle said. "I know but what to do?" Acilla and Luna asked. "I know!" Dina said.

Luna's POV

I was following Dina's plan. "Sorry we couldn't find them, ma'am." Terry said. "It's fine we'll just keep looking elsewhere." My mom said. "WAIT!" I shouted. "Huh? What is it?" Terry said. "I… I know where Estella is." I said. "And I know where Alice is" Acilla said. "What! You do! Please tell me!" My mom said. "We're them!" we said. "No you can't be!" My dad said. "MOM! DAD! I'm sorry!" I said hugging them and crying. "Please forgive me, Ace" Acilla said. "Estella! My Daughter! *sob*" my mom began to cry. "Aww sis." Ace said tearing up. 'Please don't cry mom I'm here." I said. "Yeah quit crying Ace." Acilla said. "Oh Stella, Oh Alice." My dad said.

I then explained to them everything. "So that's why my hair is black." I said. "Oh Estella it doesn't matter now that you're here." My Mom said. "I actually think it suits you sis!" Lucas said chuckling. "Oh shut up Lucas." I said. "Elle!" My dad said. "Sorry dad" I said. "Oh and al is forgiven Alice!" Ace said. "Please just call me Acilla!" Acilla said. "Oh and dad, mom, call me Luna." I said. "Heh, Glad to have you back sweet pea." My aunt Sarisa said. "And please don't attempt it again!" My aunt Sammy said. "Yes, aunt Sam." I said. "So you gonna let her continued in the cup!" Sarisa asked my parents. "Well why not she has gotten this far." My dad said. "Yes! Thx dad!" I said hugging him. "Oh I want to introduce some people." I said

I introduced them to my friends. Pauleen fainted while meeting my Brother. And I think my parents have grown to like Rupert for some strange reason. But whatever the case I still get to continue in the cup and I just hope they accept my "other" friend.

* * *

**Dina: Follow**

**Dino: Tell Your friends! ;)**

**Cole: Review!**

**Dina: Hey! Get out of here!**

**Cole: YOLO! **

**Me: Bye!**


End file.
